Is he more then just my long lost friend?
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: Schwarz and Rain talk and some barriers are broken. Big stuff happens so read responsibly
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is new to my categories but I love this anime and this couple so I'm going to give it a try. Just for the record I'm going as it comes in my head; I have no story line to go with.**

**Disclaimer: I'm don't own Gundam so don't sue**

**Rating: T for teens, not toddlers**

**Summary: Schwarz and Rain talk and some barriers are broken.**

**Chapter 1**

The cold didn't bother Rain Mikamura it was more of the reason she was out on this December day that really bothers her. Domon had started an argument about Allenby moving in to the house with them. So they were not married; they were just living under the same roof due to his careless way of living and the Neo Japan government wanted to keep him under a close eye. The 13th Gundam Fight was over and everyone went their own ways. She thought that Domon was going to take another step in their relationship but all the drama with the Dark Gundam was just an act so that she will get out of the Gundam. Now she was stuck with Domon on Earth with his annoying crush on Allenby. Rain had decided if he starts another argument she was to move back to the space colony, maybe Dr. Kasshu will move with him instead of her. She hates the babysitting job.

Her stomach growled and that meant that her endless and worthless journey through that city had established a win over her stomach. The only closed by restaurant was a small diner on the corner. She took a seat on stool at the far end of the counter; the waitress took her order and then left.

"Hey! Germany! The usual?" the cook on the kitchen called out as the front door of the diner opened.

"Been doing some shopping?" one of the waitress asked the costumer as he took his seat.

Rain's coffee arrived and she took a sip then got lost in her thoughts.

After the "drama" up in space the Gundam fighters left back to Hong Kong to pick up their spare devices and just for avoiding the nightmare no one went back to the island where the final battle took place. Domon didn't go back to do something about Kyoji or Schwarz resting place. Like everyone, he assumes they are dead and just wanted to get as far away from Hong Kong.

Just thinking of Kyoji's or Schwarz's death made her shiver, Kyoji was one of her childhood friends and Schwarz always kept an eye out for her. So losing two great people bothered her. Rain didn't know why but in some odd way she was getting attracted to the mysterious masked fighter. He was part Kyoji anyways so in a way he was what she is looking for, "Get over Domon, Rain." She told herself. "He doesn't want you; he wants that annoying aqua hair fighter who calls herself a mature woman."

Rain finished her lunch and asked for her check but the waitress came to her, "The nice gentleman has offered to pay your check." She pointed at the man that left the diner.

"See you around Germany." The cook waved and the man gestured a simple hand signal of departure.

"What's his name?"

"We are not sure, he goes by Germany," the waitress went on. "He came to us in a bad shape, so we sent him to the hospital. He had suffered from a fight or something and we never quiet get his name so he goes by Germany because of the day we found him he had a picture of the Gundam that represented Germany and some train papers coming from there."

"Really?"

"Yes, he comes here every morning and night and has a drink of coffee and pie then talks for a while then he leaves."

"So he hasn't introduced himself?"

"No, we've been calling him Germany and he doesn't seem to mind."

"Is he in a better state now?"

"Yes, this happened about four months ago. I think he has settled somewhere and stuff but other then that we think he is okay."

"Well I'll have to thank him another time then."

"He is here every morning and nights."

"Okay thank you." Rain stood up and left the diner.

When she arrived to the small townhouse that Domon and Rain were sharing she stopped when she noticed an annoyingly blue sports car parked outside the townhouse. Allenby. Rain opened the door and saw brown boxes on the living room. "Hey Domon, do you think Rain is going to mind?"

"Of course not; she has enough room in her bedroom for her study."

"This desk is heavy." Allenby complained. "Oh, hey Rain." Allenby stopped causing Domon to give an extra push to the desk.

"Rain what are you doing home early?" Domon straighten himself.

"What do you mean early? When were you expecting me back? And is that my desk?"

"Well…"

"I hope you are not thinking in putting that in my bedroom; because there is no room there."

"Well it has to go somewhere. Allenby needs a place to stay."

"Move in you mean?!"

"Well yeah. We talked about his."

"No, Domon we didn't. You just decided to do this by yourself!"

"What?! I asked and you said yes

"No, you heard what you wanted to hear!"

"Well it's too late. Allenby is going to move in; if you like it or not."

"Then you better get a job because I'm not going to be responsible for her!" Rain walked back outside and slammed the door shut. "God! He is such.." She took a deep breath and walked down the street back downtown; she need some more time by herself.

It wasn't long before Rain found herself in front of the diner. It was around eight o'clock and her three hours of walking worn her out again. She was able to calm down but she was afraid to go back to the house. She might lose it.

"Hey." The waitress from the morning greeted her.

"Hi." The stools on the counter were taken by a group of men so she took a booth on the far corner.

"Coffee?" Rain looked up at the waitress and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." A hot cup coffee was poured on the white cup.

"Are you going to order something?"

"Sure." She grabbed the plastic menu and read through it. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course, I'll be back." She left her and Rain continued to read the menu. The men on the counter stood up and left. The door shut and the waitress waved. Rain closed the menu and looked out the window.

"What is a beautiful woman like you sitting all alone? Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" She heard. Rain wasn't in the mood to meet horny guys so she just decided to ignore him. "May I join you then?" this guy must really want to sit with her so Rain turned around. Light blue eyes met dark blue.

**Well what you guys think? I'm just getting started. Leave something. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I will continue to type the story and I'm still open to suggestions and comments.**

"Sch-…Kyo-" Rain was both breathless and shock. This tall dark brown haired guy who everyone believed was dead was now standing before her.

"It's Schwarz." He told her with a smirk. "Coffee," he told the waitress as he looked at Rain with a smile. She was still not talking. "Rain? Are you okay?"

His soft and sweet voice somehow broke through Rain's frozen brain and she finally blinked her light blue eyes. "Schwarz!" She quickly stood up from the booth and jumped to his arms.

"Whoa. Hey nice to see you too." As he smiled he wrapped his arms around her.

The waitress brought their coffee and pie to them. "Thanks Nancy." Schwarz flashed a soft smile and looked back at Rain. She just stared at the table and Schwarz left out a quiet chuckle. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just hard to believe that you are sitting before me."

"Me too." He took a sip from his coffee, "I didn't expect to find anyone that knew me here. I thought I could disappear and start all over."

"How did you survive?"

"One minute I'm hearing the roar of the gundams then the next I'm been awake by the Neo Germany doctors. I was under close watch for 3 months then I had enough; I left. I took the first train to France then a ship to here."

"No plane?"

"No," he let out a quiet chuckle. "Then don't allow half recovered hospital runners on planes. Plus I didn't want police and other nosey people questioning me."

"So you didn't really recover?"

"I nursed myself back to health, they don't bother you as much when you travel on a plane you know?"

"Then what happened."

"What happened?"

"After you got off the ship?"

"I almost got jumped. Well…they tried but they ended up going home empty handed, I on the other hand." Nancy walked over and refilled Schwarz's coffee cup. "Ended up here, and again I was hospitalize for a month or so. After the hospital I started fresh and hoped not to be found but I guess some stuff I shouldn't take for granted. But enough about me; how is my beautiful young friend?" Schwarz asked as he stretched.

"Domon did what?!" Schwarz soft-calm face changed to an expression full of rage he stood up quickly "That bastard! He will pay for that!" Quickly Schwarz walked out of the diner and Rain followed behind trying to stop him.

"Schwarz!" She called out after him. He had already walked the whole block. Rain reached him and he was about to continue in his quest but was stopped by Rain's gentle hands on his arm. He looked back at her, "Don't Schwarz, just leave him alone."

"Rain you are my friend and he shouldn't get away with what he did! He has no right to use you like that!"

Schwarz was going to move but Rain pulled him softly just to get his attention. She shook her head in disagreement, "Yeah, well I don't know where he lives anyways; so he got lucky."

"Good, I don't feel like doing doctor actions tonight."

Then out of no where rain began to fall from the dark sky. Without thinking Schwarz grabbed Rain by the wrist and ran down the street. In no less then 5 minutes of running down 10 blocks Schwarz stopped at a town house front door and looked through his pockets looking for his keys. He opened the front door.

**Okay shorter then normal but its okay. Tell me what you think okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I'm working on a X-Files fan fic at the moment and it has my full attention, but since I'm getting reviews then I guess I should continue.**

Schwarz turned on the lights as they entered the townhouse and walked to a room down the hall. Rain looked around from the spot she stood. "You have a wonderful house, Schwarz."

"Eh, it's okay." He stepped out of the room and brought her a clean towel. "Dry yourself"

She took the towel and began to dry herself as doing so she watched Schwarz move about the house. "Make yourself at home. Oh and I hope you don't mind cats." Rain heard the sound like cereal hitting the bowl and with pure curiosity she walked to the same room Schwarz was in.

He was in the kitchen feeding a cat that had eventually pushed Schwarz out of his way.

"This is a nice place. Better than where we are staying."

"Oh? Well it's better than living at the train station. I got arrested two times after been accuse for some stuff that I didn't knew was possible." Schwarz sat on a stood and looked at Rain, "Would you like something?" He asked as he grabbed a towel and began to dry his hair.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay…" Schwarz stopped when he heard some movement upstairs. "Um, I'll be right back."

"Mousier Schwarz?" The red head Frenchman came to the kitchen where Rain was, "Rain? What are you doing here?" he quickly said as he saw her on the stool.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Schwarz came back to the kitchen and saw George talking with Rain. "Well...um...you know each other." He didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here George? How did you know about Schwarz?"

"I found him and bailed him out of jail after I thought he was a hobo trying to get money from me. I cleaned him up and I found his terrible secret." Rain looked at Schwarz who was looking at them.

"Are you guys…gay?"

"God no!"

"Non, Mademoiselle." They both quickly answered.

"George is just in his break from the French world and need to hide for a while, so he knows where to come and do that. Only he and you know about me, and Chibodee… and Argo…and Sai Saici."

"Yes, sorry to let you in this late. But if we knew about you being here then we surely would of gone looking for you and tell you. But since you and Domon disappeared after the tournament and the fake incident he cause. We thought you were not with him any more."

"Wait you knew about this?" Schwarz stood up straight and looked at George, "You knew about Rain and Domon and didn't tell me?"

"Yes, well I didn't want to bother you with that, you are already in much stress."

"I'm staring to think you two have a relationship, you have to come out of the closet sooner or later." The New York accent was heard from the hallway. "Plus Schwarz we know how you feel about-Rain?!" Chibodee stopped when he saw her on the kitchen. "What are you doing here?

"You are here too? Is there anyone up there that I know?"

"If you mean Sai Saici then you missed him by a day. He left yesterday."

"What _are _you doing here Miss Rain?" George added as he remembered that he asked the same question.

"I found well more like Schwarz found me on a diner and we talked…then the storm led us to his house."

"Is it me or when someone talks about you, you tend to feel awkward?" Schwarz at last spoke up after hearing his name and them talking about him. He looked at his watch and saw the suitcase outside the kitchen, "Chibodee, isn't your plane leaving in an hour?"

"Oh, yeah! I need to go." Chibodee waved bye and walked out of the kitchen, "Thanks for everything Schwarz." George walked behind Chibodee as he left the town house.

"I'm sorry to not mention them staying with me."

"It's okay."

"And about the gay thing." Schwarz looked outside the window and saw the two Gundam fighters talking. "They are but not me."

"George and Chibodee are gay?" Rain said in amusement.

"Yeah, they both came out of the closet about half a year ago. It's still kinda private, do you know how much pressure George would get if his family finds out about that. And Chibodee well… He swings both ways like George but he doesn't care much about publicity."

"Oh, okay. That makes more sense."

"So did Domon kicked you out of his house or something?"

"No, I just left."

"Where were you planning to stay?"

"A motel; it's not far from the diner. I'm just doing that till he remembers that I pay the rent and that he needs me."

"Who Domon? Knowing him as a brother, I know that his pride will keep him from asking."

"So did Domon kicked you out of his house or something?"

"No, I just left."

"Where are you planning to stay?"

"A motel; it's not far from the diner. I'm just doing that till he remembers that I pay the rent and that he needs me."

"Who Domon? Knowing him as a brother, I know that his pride will keep him from asking."

"You think?"

"If you want, I can go and talk to him." Schwarz said as he looked out the window.

"It's okay, you are in hiding and the last thing I need is your secret given away."

"It's no problem…It's your house and Domon shouldn't had invited Allenby in. I just can't believe that you have stuck yourself with him even after he lied of his feelings."

"Don't worry about it Schwarz."

"What happened to his gundam?"

"He hid it somewhere on the beach. Maybe in the cliffs or something."

"I need my gundam." Schwarz picked up a picture frame that was on the mantel of the chimney." I think they tried to kill me."

"Who?"

"The government. I mean, why would they have me hospitalized that long and not do much about my state?"

"I don't know."

"I should have stolen a gundam?"

"If you did, then it would of been much easier to track."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder what happened to Shadow Gundam. He was my other half in a way. My Shadow."  
"Was his head saved."

"Yes, at least. I think it was."

"You can get it back."

"But what would I do with from? My fighting days are done."

**END OF GUNDAM 3**

**Like I say earlier, sorry for the extreme delay. I hope ya'll still give me some reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

I am extremely sorry for the delay but school has been busy and internet access is not very common right now in my life

**So it's finally June, and I know it's been a while for an update but ideas are hard to find in my busy mind. This might be the only one for a good while since summer will be busy due to AP classes giving me homework over the summer ******** oh well I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Gundam 4**

Rain woke up by a sudden amount of pressure on her legs. She stood frozen, afraid to look down the bed post. But her fear disappeared when she smelled a scent that belonged to Schwarz.

"Is he bothering you?" His voice made her eyes sparkle but her heart jumped when she turn to face the door, Schwarz Bruder was standing in "her" room without a shirt. Rain quickly turned her head away so quickly that it hurt her neck.

"Argg…." She complained softly.

"Are you okay?" He walked in and saw her trying to massage her neck. "Here let me help you." Schwarz shooed the cat off her bed and he sat behind her and placed his warm hands on her neck. Applying force very lightly he undid the knot that her neck nerve had done.

During the whole process of massaging her neck Rain sat still, frozen in his touch. His sweet scent of shampoo brand and shaving crème he use after the shower overwhelmed her. Schwarz's hot breath on her neck brought chills down her spine. And his voice; his voice was sweet, soft, and it echoed on her ears. His voice has a hint concern, 'oh boy' he was talking to her and she didn't know what he just said.

"What was that?" Rain finally recovered.

"I asked if you slept well. My bed can be a little too… um soft for some people's liking."

"I slept great. I just don't know about you."

"I'm good, I just slept on the couch. Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Why don't I cook some breakfast then?" Schwarz got off the bed and walked to the closet. He took out a grey shirt and put it on. The shirt was a little tight on him but he didn't seem to mind; his muscles were traced by the cotton shirt. "You can get wash up if you want. The bathroom is over there and call if you need anything." The former gundam fighter walked out of the room.

Rain walked down to the kitchen wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"I found my clothes washed, did you do that?"

"Yes, I tend to wash during the night. Plus I don't think you would like to wear my clothes all day." Schwarz responded as he poured some oatmeal on a bowl.

"Well I won't complain, your shirts have always been soft."

Schwarz let out a chuckle, "coffee?"

"Sure." Rain sat down at the breakfast table and he placed down a bowl of oatmeal, a plate with eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee. "I hope you like it. Um…" he looked arounf trying to think, "ah yeas. Would you like some toast?"

"Yes, please."

Schwarz walked to the counter where he was cooking and brought a plate with toast slices to the breakfast table.

"So you can cook but you still go to the diner for breakfast?"

"Well, yeah. I mean now I have someone to share breakfast with. Usually I just go to drink some coffee and some pie."

"You do that everyday?"

"In the mornings yes, at nights I just go for a cup of coffee and some food."

"And you are still in great shape?"

"I work out." He bit his bacon. "I can't picture myself with me not in good shape."

Now it was Rain's turn to laugh quietly to herself.

"But it looks like my training mornings are going to be suspended for a while due to snow." Schwarz muse as he looked at the direction of the window.

"It snowed?"

"Sure, last night." Schwarz's attention shifted when the front door opened.

"Schwarz?" George's voice ringed through the front hallway. "Have you left yet?"

"In the kitchen George." Schwarz informed him.

"I thought you might be home this late. The streets are covered with snow." He told them as he took off his coat and scarf. "It's quiet cold at there."

"No kiddin'. It's winter what you think?" Schwarz stood up and walked to the stove to serve George a plate of breakfast.

"Yes, Christmas in only a week away, meaning that my time here is almost up. Neo France is probably looking for me. Would you like to come to the celebration?" George asked as he stole one of Schwarz's bacon from his plate.

Schwarz who was on the counter cooking watched as George stole his bacon but brushed it off. "Thanks for the offer George but I think I'll take a raincheck."

"Sure my friend, maybe next celebration. New Year's maybe?"

"Maybe."

Rain finished her eggs and George stared at her, "How about you Miss Rain?"

"No thank you. I'm not sure I'm in the mood for big fancy parties right now."

"Same here." Schwarz agreed as he handed George his plate of breakfast.

"Aw, they are fun." George said as he took a bit from a toast. "The wine, the dancing, the proper people, who are not…"

Rain looked at George who suddenly appears depress. Schwarz glances at George quickly but soon turns his full attention at his breakfast. All three of them have their breakfast quietly and soon they finish.

Rain still sat on the table as she watched Schwarz was the dirty dishes. George had excuse himself after breakfast to go out and get some information about plane tickets. She was thinking about what she was going to do about Allenby and Domon.

"Why don't you go and talk to them? And see where they stand. If they have some kind of plan then you can leave them alone or do whatever you need to do. It's not your responsibility to look after Domon. He can get a job, he is what 21? 22?" Schwarz started as he noticed her quietness.

"I have a job as a nurse down at the hospital and Domon, he um…."

"Does nothing but cause trouble huh?"

"Yes."

"If he caused this on himself then he can figure out how to survive." Schwarz turned around to face her.

"I guess you are right."

"That way he will regret…" Schwarz's voice trail off as he began to roll the word "regret" on his tongue.

"Talking about Domon, may you please tell me where I could find him?" George was on the door frame with his coat and scarf on his arm.

"I'll take you if you want. I have to go talk to him anyways." Rain stood up as she saw George.

"I guess I'll tag along for a while if you guys don't mind. I need to do some "shopping"" Schwarz said as he headed upstairs.

Rain found her small thin sweater at the hall closet. George put his scarf on as he stepped outside and Rain joined him. "It's cold out here isn't it?" She then felt a heavy and warm coat rest on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Schwarz as he closed the front door. He had hoodie on and his scarf. "Lead the way."

**Okay so there it is. Short? Yeah I know but at least its something, right? Anyways leave something and maybe a suggestion if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam 5

**Gundam 5**

Rain walked down the too familiar street with George and Schwarz walking next to her. Her eyes went directly to the mustang parked on the front. She was here. It was funny how one person could change the mood of everything. A few minutes she was relax and happy with the presence of her friends and next she was blowing her top off with steam from just seen a car. Schwarz stopped as he saw the small townhouse. His dark blue eyes examined every inch on the building. George and Rain walked up to the front door and he stayed behind. Domon was not ready to see him yet. No he wasn't. He just leaned on the light post that was located in front of the townhouse. Schwarz observed as the front door opened and his little brother opened the door. He looked like he didn't get no sleep and at first he had a shock expression of George being there, but it changed to anger when he saw Rain.

"SHE IS NOT LEAVING! SO YOU BETTER NOT TRY THIS AGAIN!" Domon screamed at Rain who just stood there looking determined and angered. "Why don't you come in George?" Domon motion George to the house but Rain still stood there. The front door was closed and Domon was outside with her. Even though Schwarz was far from the front door he could feel the tension and anger.

"Look Domon I live here and if you are going to make plans then you should include me in them."

"Rain we are not married so stop acting like we are!"

"No we are not and thank goodness for that because you are definitely not marriage material!" Rain yelled. "I hope you and Allenby would be able to survive by yourselves!"

"I DON'T NEED YOU! WE SURELY NOT GOING TO MISS YOU!"

"You take that back!" Schwarz listen to their argument intensively. Knowing his little brother and his short temper, Domon would want to hit her soon. And he was right; Domon raised his hand in a position of a slap. Rain was too busy arguing to notice how Domon now was.

"SHUT UP RAIN!" she looked up and finally saw the hurtful slap she was going to get. Rain closed her eyes but didn't felt the burn in her cheek.

"Domon"

"Domon!"

"What the-!"

She opened her eyes and saw white. It was Schwarz's back that she was face to face with. He was holding Domon's wrist and George was holding Domon back. "You never hit a girl let alone Rain." Schwarz said softly.

Domon looked at Schwarz confused.

George let go when Schwarz let go of Domon. "You know what I'll come back later."

Domon was still trying to figure out the person standing before him. Long dark brown hair. Dark blue eyes. His dark hair was messy and it covered his left eye. His white hood covered his hair and the shadow gave little detail of the man's face. George walked down the steps towards the street and Schwarz followed but as he walked away he led Rain with his hand on her lower back. "Come on, Rain. He is on his own now." Rain let Schwarz lead her down the street behind George.

As they walked away Schwarz pull down his hood revealing his white beanie (_Tuque for those who don't know_). The fast movement and sudden jump made the hood jump to his head. He looked at Rain who walked slowly and facing the grey concrete. "Are you alright?" George stopped and stared at Schwarz who had come to a halt and now was facing Rain. She had watery eyes and her face was flushed and looking at Schwarz's concerned face made it worst. A brave and untamed tear left the safety of the light blue eyes and ran down the cold cheek. Soon the others followed; racing as fast as they could.

Schwarz pulled her into a warm embrace and Rain continued to cry on Schwarz's chest.

George looked at Rain's broken image. She has always been so tough on the outside but she looked so fragile and like a small child who is scared to their dear life. Rain felt protected by the strong arms Schwarz had wrapped around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Xxxxx

Schwarz drank his coffee as he started out the window while George was talking on the phone with Raymond about plane schedules. Rain had gone to work to clear things out of her mind leaving Schwarz and George to worry about her state.

_--At the street 2 hours earlier--_

"_Listen Rain, we are here for you and if there is anything we can do for you just say it." George had told her after she stopped crying. She removed her face from Schwarz's chest and looked at George. Schwarz had his hands on Rain's shoulders and when she turned to face him Schwarz wiped a wandering tear that lingered on her red cheek._

"_Don't worry about him."_

"_Thank you guys… I think I need to go to work. Just to keep myself busy and not to worry about Domon."_

"_Are you sure?" Schwarz wondered._

"_Yes. Don't worry about me okay?" She assured both of them._

"_If you need anything just give me a call. I'll be here till tonight okay? Money, plane tickets, anything alright?" George reached to his pocket and wrote his cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to Rain._

_She faced Schwarz who was once again staring at her with a concern look. "I'll be fine. I'll stay in a motel or something."_

_He took his scarf and wrapped it around her. Schwarz took a deep breath and his breath was visible because of with cold winter weather, "um… I'm here if you need me."_

_--_

"Refill Germany?" Nancy asked.

Schwarz came back to reality, "Please." He watched as the hot steam escaped his white coffee cup.

"Who do we have here?"

"This is my friend George, he is from France and he is just visiting for a while." George smiled and waved with two fingers as he held his cell phone next to his ear.

"Hello, so what happened to the young lady that was here yesterday?"

"Um… at work." Schwarz responded as he sipped the coffee.

"Sorry to interrupt but Schwarz can you drop me off at the airport tonight?" George interrupted.

"Of course."

The diner was empty expect for two sets of teen couples in a booth on the far corner.

"Schwarz, huh?"

"Sure… but my ID says Miroslav Lukas." He said. George smiled as he heard Schwarz's alias name.

"Miroslav?"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to shake.

"Pleasure."

"Nancy you have a phone call." The cook announced from the kitchen. "Please excuse me Miroslav."

"Sure." She walked away.

"You are still with that huh?" George hanged up his phone and looked at Schwarz.

"Hey I can't go around calling myself Schwarz Bruder or Kyoji Kasshu or I'll be found."

"So how is teaching?"

"We are in winter break so I'm home till January."

"So what do you teach in Science?"

"Chemistry and Physics."

"Oh, big ones." George remembered of Schwarz's job. "Also gym? And coach soccer?"

"Yes."

"So school keeps you busy. No social life?"

"Yes, I have one."

"You do? So you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course." He stole a pickle that George avoided as he ate his burger.

"Really? What does she do?"

"She is a psychologist."

"What's her name?"

"Emma."

"Is she pretty?"

"I'm not complaining am I?" Schwarz looked at him with a "drop it" look.

"How about Rain? I thought you loved her?"

"George, drop it."

"Why? You feel something and the way you gaze at her-"

"George, drop it. You don't see me telling you how you should be with your relationship with Chibodee." Schwarz stood up and walked to the counter to pay his bill. George still sat on the booth thinking. "And George?"

"Yes?"

"I don't _gaze _at Rain." He walked out of the diner.

**Quick huh? Yeah I had this one on my head for a while. Please comment. Should I keep going or stop now?**

**Well back to my reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated but it looks like not many people are reading my story because I don't receive any comments

**Sorry I haven't updated but it looks like not many people are reading my story because I don't receive any comments.**

**But for the people that do this one is for you.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 6**

Rain stepped out of the hospital and began her trek to find a motel. The snow was still going and the chilly winter wind made her pull Schwarz's coat closer to her tired body. The temperature was at least 20°F but the wind made it colder. Her walk took her to pass by Schwarz's townhouse. The place had all of its lights off so Rain assumed he was either out or asleep. She decided to continue and not bother him since he already did much.

As the tired nurse strolled down the snow cover street she noticed a couple standing on a doorway holding hands and the girl giggling. "Miss Rain." She heard and she saw George sitting in the front seat of a car.

"George? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm in my way to the airport. How about you?"

"I'm on my way to find a motel."

"Why don't you stay with Schwarz?"

"I wouldn't like to bother him with more then he already did."

"Trust me he is not bothered by this." George told her. "Ask him yourself if you want."

"Who are you waiting for?" Rain asked as she finally realized that the car was on with the heater and that the driver was missing.

"Schwarz." He pointed at the direction of the front door that the couple was standing at. Rain had a puzzled look and George noticed it. "Um… He came by to leave a present to someone."

"His girlfriend?"

"You could say that." George took off his seatbelt and moved to the steering wheel and honked the horn. "Miroslav! My plane will not wait for me!" George called out. He sat back again to the backseat. Rain watched as Schwarz turned to face his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Miroslav! I love you!" she heard as Schwarz walked to them he turned back and waved. George got out the car and stood next to Rain.

"Look who I found." George said as Schwarz reached for the handle to open the driver's door.

"Rain." He stopped and looked at her then looked at the front door where his girlfriend once stood.

"You can gaze at each other as much as you want but right now my plane is more important."

"Get in then." Schwarz opened the driver's door and got in. George also got in at the backseat. Rain stood outside the car thinking what to do. Then the passenger's window was rolled down, "Hey Rain are you coming?" Schwarz called out. "It's much warmer in here then out there."

Rain opened the door and got in. She saw a small gift wrapped box on Schwarz's hand.

--

"Watch Schwarz for me okay? Don't be afraid to ask him for help when you need it because I know that he would be more than happy to help you out." George had said to Rain when he was ready to board his plane. "And if you need anything let me know, alright?"

Schwarz come up to them and handed George a small bag, "All your 'important' stuff are there. Have a safe trip okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Miroslav." George teased.

"Bye George." Schwarz walked away leaving Rain with him.

"Bye." He waved at his friend but Schwarz gave a short wave while his back was still turned. "He likes you." George whispered hoping that Rain heard.

She twirled around to face George, "What?" he asked innocently. "You heard me…" he saw the last person board the plane. "I'll better be going. Bye Rain." George pulled her to a hug and whispered to her ear, "Just because he doesn't speak it, it doesn't mean he don't feel it." George stepped away and waved back at Schwarz who was leaning at a rail talking on his cell phone and waved bye. Rain looked back Schwarz when George was out of sight but when she turned he wasn't there.

"Ready to go?" She jumped when she heard his voice next to her.

"Ye-Yeah."

Schwarz took a step and walked out of the small airport, Rain followed. The snow once again began to fall, even though it stopped when she met up with George an hour ago. "It has gotten colder." He said as he stood next to her and closed up his coat and fixed his scarf. Schwarz watched as Rain did the same but at her own pace, when she was done he led her to his parked car.

"So do you still need a place to stay?" Schwarz asked after a long moment of quietness. He quickly looked at her side of the car and had to look twice to see if he was right of what he saw. Rain had fallen asleep and by the way she held her coat close to her Schwarz assumed that she was cold so he turned the heater on.

In less then an hour later Schwarz parked his car on the garage and got out. He walked to Rain's door and had an internal fight whether to wake her or take her to his bed. Not wanting to wake her up after the long day she has experience he slowly picked her up and her tired body rested on his two arms. The movement made her stir a bit but Schwarz shushed her softly, and slowly made his way upstairs to his room. He gently placed her on his bed and walked to the end of his bed to take off her shoes. Schwarz pulled the covers over her and saw her get comfortable and when she stopped moving her exited the room and turned off the lights.

"Let's go Spiegel." He whispered to his cat as he closed the door of the bedroom.

Schwarz walked to the kitchen and fed his cat. He sat on a stool and looked at the box Emma had given him today. After he opened the wrapped box and took out the black tie with two thin grey diagonal lines he placed it in the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Schwarz opened the front door and stepped outside; he placed his hands behind his head and looked up letting the peaceful falling snow land on him. He took a deep breath and whispered something to himself: "Now what?"

Around 3 in the morning Rain woke up by noises on the first floor. Slowly she stood up and walked out of the room then made her way downstairs. The noise moved around the kitchen. Pans falling, cabinet doors slamming and smaller kitchen tools plunging on the floor. Rain turned the lights on and saw Schwarz holding himself up by tightly grasping the countertops; he was looking through the upper cabinets.

"Schwarz? Are you okay?"

He continued to look through the cluttered kitchen.

Thinking he didn't hear her she called out louder. "Schwarz?!"

He covered his ears and merely fell but held himself up by another counter. Rain quickly walked to him and he looked up at her, "Shush. You're too loud." He whispered to her. Schwarz used of S's made her suspect that he was drunk.

"What are you looking for?" she whispered.

"Tylenol." He continued to looked.

"I'll look for it, you just sit down." Rain guided him to a chair and helped him sit.

"Whoa..."

"What is it?" She looked back at him.

"The room… spinning." He responded.

Rain looked through the chaos that supposed to be his kitchen. "Are you sure is here?"

"Um…"

"Schwarz have you been drinking?" She asked as he was face to face with her.

"No, not today." Rain didn't smell any alcohol on his breath.

"What's bothering you?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong? Are you dizzy?"

"Dizzy, head hurts, muscles are tired."

Rain touched his head, "You are burning hot."

"That's not good." He stood up but lost his balance.

"Schwarz." Rain helped him stand up. She removed her hand from his left side and walked him to the chair again. "Do you keep it on the bathroom?" Rain walked out of the kitchen to go and check his bedroom's medicine cabinet.

"Not again." He told himself as Rain exited the room and left him by himself.

When she opened the mirror door she noticed red on her hands. "Blood?... Schwarz!"

**Short I know but I'm busy right now and with all this people now placing this story on the alert list then I guess I have no choice but to do this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the long and detail reviews

**Thanks for the long and detail reviews. This one is going to be a bit hard since I don't have much of a story line for this chapter. So bare with me.**

**Chapter 7.**

"Mr. Lukas, I'm Dr. Manabe." An older doctor maybe around his mid 40's said as he walked into the room.

"Hello." Schwarz sat up straight and stared at his doctor.

"Well how are you feeling? Still dizzy? Headaches?"

"I'm doing rather well."

"Well your side should stop bleeding. Also if you take some Tylenol for your fever and your other symptoms then you should be good."

"Of course."

"You should change your bandage daily and if there is any blood also change it."

Rain walked in the room and bowed. "Hello, Kansuke."

"Rain… are you in shift this late?"

"No, I brought Miroslav to the hospital." Rain walked next to Schwarz's bed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he was just suffering from a fever."

"See, I told you it was not a big deal. There was no need for me to come to the hospital."

"So I was just to leave you to destroy the kitchen? I thought you were drunk."

"I guess I should be more quiet huh?" Schwarz said as he looked out the window. Dr. Manabe stood in the background listening to their conversation.

"Do you live on the same house?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No." Rain answered quickly.

Dr. Manabe stared at Rain for a little longer than usual.

"Is that all? May I leave?" Schwarz broke the silence of the Doctor and Nurse.

"Of course. All you need to do is sign some papers and you are free to go. I'll see you later Rain." The doctor left.

"I think he likes you." Schwarz told her with a hit of annoyance in his voice. He stood up and Rain helped him since he still couldn't find his center for balance.

"I doubt it. He is divorced."

"It still doesn't mean…" He trailed off when they reached his bag and took out some clothes. "Need help?" Schwarz frowned but knew that he did need help but like always he rejected the request and tried to remove his gown but as he tried to place his shirt over his head his side began to hurt and he winced of the pain. Rain walked to him and took the shirt and carefully slid it over his head and helped him place his hands through the sleeves. He kept his head down as Rain pulled the shirt all the way down. She then got his hoodie and did the same like before. Schwarz took out the pair of jeans from his bag and sat down on the chair to slide them on, while he was still sitting down Rain took his shoes and arranged them on a position that Schwarz could just insert his feet in. He stood up to buckle his belt and also to put his shoes on. Since Rain was already on the floor she tied his shoe laces as well.

"I'm sorry." Schwarz finally whispered.

"For what?"

"I'm supposed to be helping you but it looks like the opposite has happened."

"Well it's not like you planned to get hurt and have a wound this big."

"Well of all the times this has happened I'm usually able to nurse it back to normal."

"So this happens often?"

"It's from the fight with Domon. Except now that the DG cells are gone my flesh and blood now has to deal with this, never stopping bleeding." Schwarz informed her as he looked at his watch.

"It has stitches now so it should heal."

"I'm no doctor but even though it has taken this long for my wound to be back to normal I think…"

"So you had stitches before?"

"Of course, but it won't stop. It bleeds one month then it's normal then again. Every time this happens I catch a fever or I get dizzy, you know the symptoms I previously showed."

"I guess I just have to keep a close eye on you then. Maybe it's just a reminder from the Dark Gundam."

Schwarz let out a small chuckled. "Let's go; its 4 in the morning and I think you should at least get 2 hours of sleep before you head out to work."

"So I think we have come to a situation of you watch my back and I watch yours, huh?"

"I think it has been this way for a good while Rain." Schwarz headed out to the door but Rain helped him by placing her arm around his waist.

--

Rain woke by the sound of pans and moving from the kitchen. She had fallen asleep on the couch and quickly stood up when she remembered of Schwarz. He was not on the recliner that he fell asleep on earlier. His blankets were folded and even the recliner was flipped back to normal. She looked at her watch and saw that it read: 9:08. The noises continued again and she knew that it was Schwarz so Rain stood up and quietly walked to the entrance of the kitchen.

Schwarz was moving around the kitchen as he picked up the scattered mess he had caused earlier on the day. He then stopped and scanned the area slowly, "Are you hungry? I'm sorry if I woke you."

Rain was surprise that he knew that she was standing watching him. "I guess nothing can escape you huh? You are Schwarz Bruder."

"_Was._ Now I'm nothing but Mr. Miroslav Lukas. A science teacher and soccer coach for the local High School."

"Well you will always be Schwarz Bruder to me."

"Want to go and get something to eat?" He walked to her and hand on his stomach.

"Are you hurting?"

"No I'm hungry." He walked past her and stood still for a while. "You don't have any clothes to change to do you?"

Rain face turned red as she was also reminded that all her belongings were on Domon's place.

"Um…" Schwarz took out his two coats from the closet and gave her one and his scarf from before. "Well let's go," he motioned her to move out of the hall to the cold snowy landscape..

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she ducked under Schwarz arm to exit the house.

"I can walk and the pain killers are working. Let's go." He walked down the sidewalk and Rain followed. After a few blocks he stopped and turned to face a window of a store. "Where do you shop for your clothes?"

"Why?" Rain asked suspiciously.

"Well, knowing your pride… I'll saw your chances to go back Domon's place to get your stuff as not going to happen anytime soon. And unless you want to wear those clothes this whole week I think that you are going to need at least 3 to 4 different sets of clothes."

"How about breakfast?"

"You are more important, plus after this then we can get some. I promise." He held his hand like if he was going to testify on court.

"Fine." She entered a store and looked at some clothes.

"So what's the deal with what's his face, Dr. Manabe?" Schwarz asked as he stood outside the dressing room.

"Nothing. He just keeps an eye on me."

"You go out to eat with him?"

"No, just to get a cup of coffee. Sometimes he gives me a ride home." She opened the door and walked out with some clothes. "Why you ask?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "Is that all?"

"Sure I guess." They walked to the cash register and the clerk started to scan the clothes. "It will be 84.37" (dollars, I'm in America :D)

Rain started to go through her purse but Schwarz placed his hand over her purse and he took out his wallet, "Don't worry I got this."

**Well? What you guys think?**

**This should be it for a while till I get some more time since school will start soon.**

**Reviews and suggestion are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Why don't I talk about the past?" Schwarz repeated the question Rain had asked him a few seconds earlier. Rain stared at him and watched his movements eagerly. Schwarz put down his cup of coffee and took a deep breath. Then he made an attempt to stretch but it failed since he began to feel his side reminding him that he had an accident on his previous identity. His lips curled and then he opened them but no words came out. "I guess… I'm lucky to be alive after Domon intended to end both our lives; Schwarz and Kyoji, with his Burning Finger. I lived and I have no clue how. That moment I saw that tremendous amount of energy coming from the gundam I knew, we knew that it was the end of the line. We were proud of our accomplishments, of course we wouldn't mind doing some stuff differently but overall we were happy to see our end." Schwarz stopped and took another sip from his coffee. "It looks like hell was not ready for us." He chuckled, "I'm sorry for the language." The blue eyed ex-fighter apologized.

"It's okay."

"I don't like to think much of the past and since I'm supposed to be a different person now, this Miroslav Lukas, I believe that… I can move on. Yes it was lucky that I survived that tragic accident but…" He looked away to the window.

"I don't believe that luck kept you alive Schwarz. I think that it was meant to be that you were supposed to get a second chance. To do some things differently. But like you said, _maybe_ hell wasn't ready to take you in." Rain continued to keep Schwarz movement on a close watch. He stopped moving and he broke down and placed his head on his hands. Rain appalled by his unusual action she went to his side of the booth and gently wrapped her left arm around him and with her right hand she occupied her fingers on his soft sleek brown hair. "Schwarz?"

"I was about to die, Rain." His voice was muffled by his hands but she could still hear him, "I am not suppose to fear death but I just didn't feel that I should sacrifice my life for… I'm selfish, I would rather live then to die." He continued to cry and Rain kept comforting him. "I… I'm afraid of death." Schwarz removed his hands and looked at Rain, his dark blue eyes were so watery and the red on his eyes made his face look dissimilar than his usual strong friendly face he always wore. "But- But it's okay to be afraid of death right? Everyone is…" he asked with doubt on his voice, "that's what makes us humans."

"Of course, everyone has to have a weakness, a little weak spot on the tough armor." Rain kept her hands on his hair and was now holding his hand as he now stared out to another space. He was calming down but his was head resting on his arm, keeping his head down on the table and still holding Rain's hand the sound of her phone didn't disturbed him he still kept still.

She sighed after reading her text message and when she turned to see Schwarz he was now looking up from his position on the table and sat up to get a good look at her. Rain smiled as she wiped the little tears with her left hand, "They need me on the hospital, so I must go now."

Schwarz caressed Rain's hand with his thumb, "Then off you go I guess." Rain regretted when Schwarz let her hand go. She stood up from the booth and looked at the check for breakfast. "Whoa! I invited you, I got this." Schwarz took the check off her hand, "Want me to take your shopping back to the house?"

"Sure, don't you have a job or something to keep you out of trouble?"

"Nah, school is out."

--

"Geez, I forgot to ask for the key." Rain said as she rang the door bell for the tenth time.

"Since when have you been living with your new roommate?"

"Not too long, like for 3 days. You know it's okay if you want to leave." She sat down on the steps that entered the townhouse.

"Naw, I can't just leave you here."

"Thank you Kansuke." The Japanese doctor sat besides her.

"So why did you leave your other roommate what's his name? Domon is it?"

"Well, he and I are having some problems. So um Miroslav asked me to move in with him till I get everything settled."

"So do you know him or is he a random guy?" Kansuke asked, "How do you know he is not a pervert who is waiting for you to put down your guard?"

"Miroslav? I know him." Rain rubbed her hands together.

"Are you cold? Here." Kansuke got closer to her and placed his hands on hers. "Sorry my car has no heater but my daughter uses the car too much that it began to fail."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, Yuri."

"She is how old?"

"She is 17."

"She is the youngest?"

"No, second oldest."

"Right, your youngest is…Maya?"

"That's right. You remember?"

"Of course. Your son looks a lot like you though. Yusuke." Rain told him as she removed his glasses. "Yes, he truly looks like you."

"Yeah?" Kansuke was real close to her and stared at her bright blue eyes. "Well I think my son has better luck with women than I do." He whispered.

"Really? But you are a very hand-"

"Sorry to interrupt but you are on my doorway." They heard after he cleared his throat.

Rain and Kansuke quickly looked up and when they saw Schwarz standing before them. His black coat was cover with snow on his shoulders as well as his dark brown hair. "It's snowing are you sure its okay to be sitting outside? I'm no doctor but… it's not good to sit on the snow for too long." They stood up and made way for him to walk to the door.

"Miroslav this is Kansuke." Rain introduced.

"Yes, the doctor that stitch me up." He opened the door and let himself in. "I'll leave you guys be." He left the door ajar.

"He looks like a nice guy." Kansuke said as he saw Schwarz leave them.

"He is. He's a good friend."

"A friend huh?"

Rain nodded.

"Well in that case could I take you out for dinner? Say tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

Schwarz walked away from the door after hearing Rain's and Kansuke's conversation. He walked to the kitchen and sat on the stool. The door closed and Rain walked to the kitchen where she knew he would be.

"Schwarz?" He wasn't there.

"Hey I got something for you." He appeared behind her. Schwarz placed his hand on his pocket and took out an envelope, "I was going to drop it off at your work but I didn't have the time."

Rain opened the envelope and took out a key. "I hope that you will stay here for a good while. I even fix you a room. Come." Schwarz grabbed Rain's wrist and led her upstairs. He opened a room that was well furnished. "I thought you might want your own room."

"I don't want to be such a burden."

"You are not." He looked at her and smiled sweetly. "I have this whole townhouse for myself and only having 4 other guest rooms I thought maybe this one should be yours."

"Thank you. For everything." Rain hugged him to show her appreciation.

"It's nothing." After their short hug he walked to the closet. "Your clothes are here, I took the liberty to place them on hangers."

"Thank you."

--

"Why don't we ever move in together?"

Schwarz turned back to face his girlfriend. Emma was sitting on the breakfast table with French toast on a plate.

"You haven't touch your breakfast." Schwarz put down her coffee on the table. "I have a roommate." He walked back to the stove and continued with his bacon.

"You do? You never mention that to me."

"I know… Do you want eggs?" he glanced at her from his shoulder.

"No thank you. Coffee will do."

"So are you been a good friend or you are just renting the room?"

"A good friend." Schwarz sat down with his piece of bacon and egg.

"So is your roommate here?"

"Yeah." He bit his toast and looked up to the ceiling.

"What he do?"

"Nurse."

"Um… a male nurse?"

"Not quite…" steps were heard coming down the stairs. Schwarz followed the steps with his eyes, knowing that she would soon appear on the kitchen door.

"Wow I overslept that's a…" Rain stopped in mid sentence when she noticed another person sitting on the table with Schwarz. Emma turned to see her boyfriend's new roommate. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

Schwarz stood up when he saw Rain take a step back, "It's quite alright. Why don't you join us?" Rain walked to the table and pulled out a chair. She felt awkward seeing that Schwarz was so calm back in the stove cooking her breakfast and his girlfriend was mentally freaking out by her presence.

**Okay so I tried to put the suggestions on one episode and even though my sister is right that I have a short attention span when I have schoolwork I think that you guys deserved this one as well. **

**Thank you so much for the suggestions. You guys know who you are. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Schwarz's back was turned and Emma didn't hesitate to learn more of her boyfriend's new roommate. "Hello, I'm Emma. I'm Miroslav's girlfriend." She offered to shake Rain's hand, "I'm Rain." Schwarz turned around to see Emma acting like a mature adult. Satisfied he turned back to continue with the breakfast.

"Miroslav told me that you are a nurse?"

"Yes, for Solo Medical Hospital."

"Oh, how do you know Miroslav?"

"Um… from childhood."

"So you know his mysterious past huh?"

Rain looked at the German and saw that he still had his back turned to them; he still had his calm exterior and was surprise to see the same with his girlfriend. 'Why did I let her in? I should have taken her to eat out for breakfast not here. Now she will make a big deal and I won't hear the end of it.' Schwarz mused.

"Miroslav?" he came back to reality with the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Um… Yeah?" Schwarz walked back to the table with Rain's breakfast.

"Have you told Rain about your night incidents? That way she won't freak out when she sees you bleeding on the floor?" Emma told him hoping deep inside that it would worry Rain and make her re-think her stay on the townhouse.

"Oh… yeah. She found out the hard way." He responded as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, the hospital stitched him up." Rain saw Emma's expression change to her serious/worry face.

"You went to the hospital? When? Why wasn't I told?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine." He said protecting himself.

"You never let me take you to the hospital. Was it that serious?"

"No, it's just that Rain managed to persuade me." Schwarz could see Emma's face turn red, 'Oops! Wrong answer!' he mentally kicked himself.

She took a deep breath, "O-K… but are you feeling alright, now?"

"Yes, I just need to change my bandages. No big deal. Now are you sure that you don't want some kind of meat with your breakfast?"

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh, is that you?" again he mentally kicked himself again. 'Think before you speak!'

Rain kept quiet as she heard the couple argue, Emma's voice seem to get louder by the sentence while Schwarz kept his cool.

"No, I'm not cheating on you. What I meant was the reason why George always stole my bacon. I thought it was him." Schwarz was lying and Rain knew that. "Lighten up."

Rain could see that Schwarz was getting himself in a deeper hole. "If I may say, I don't think you should blame him. It must be the medication the doctor prescribed him." She told Emma.

"Miroslav could I speak to you outside?" Emma stood up and walked out of the kitchen to the main hallway.

Schwarz took a deep breath and as he past besides Rain he whispered in her ear, "That's not true right?"

"No, I just thought you needed so help."

Schwarz placed his hand on her shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze and left to meet Emma.

"You are acting unreasonable!" she whispered loudly.

"No, I'm not."

"So you don't think that having a woman stay with you is such a bad idea?!"

"She is my friend. Now don't go on telling me that you are a jealous woman?"

"How would you like for me to get a man to rent a room on my place?"

"I trust you, and you should too." Schwarz responded not changing his voice.

Emma looked at her watched, "We'll finish this conversation later; I have a client." She walked to the door and grabbed her coat.

"How about lunch? Now that I know your eating habits I know the perfect place?"

"Not today." The door closed shut and he walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry." Rain apologized, knowing that that argument that she had just heard was mainly her fault.

"Don't worry about it, it was kinda my fault too. I am human now 'member?"

"You are not going to break up with her are you?"

"Naw, we'll just work it out like other problems we have faced." Schwarz hoped that he was right.

--

"Christmas is just three days."

"Yeah, time flies doesn't it?" Schwarz walked besides Rain. He was wearing his scarf that covered half his face since it was cold out on the streets plus his turtle neck under his black leather jacket. Rain had to borrow on of Schwarz's sweaters to put under the coat he had lend her, which she knew it was basically hers since he never asked for it back just like the scarf.

"Any plans?" She looked at him.

"Depends on Emma." He touched his hair, "I hope she likes the haircut."

"It looks nice, just like I remember you. Plus not like you did much, you just got the bangs trimmed and the back cut like 2 inches."

"I feel cold on my neck." He complained.

"It's not that short." She buried her fingers on the end on his hair of the back and felt his warm neck. "Have you been taking your medication?" Rain touched his forehead.

"Yes, don't worry about it. My fever has gone down." He pulled her hand down and grinned charmingly at her.

"Rain is that you? Rain Mikamura?" An older man touched Rain's shoulder and they turned to faced him. Schwarz let go of Rain's hand and took a step back fearfully.

'My secret it out!' he mentally feared.

"Dr. Kasshu, what are you doing here?" Rain hugged the Head of the Kasshu family.

"I'm here to visit Domon, but I can't seem to get there without getting lost."

"Do you have the address?"

"Of course, you e-mailed it to me when you first moved here. Unless there was some moving that I wasn't aware of?"

"No." she looked at Schwarz who was just 2 feet away from the two of them. 'He is panicking.'

Dr. Kasshu saw the direction that Rain looked and acknowledge the presence of the man Rain was with. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Dr. Kasshu. I didn't know that I was interrupting a date." He shook hands with Schwarz and stared at his eyes.

"Oh, no. He is just my friend." Rain explained.

"Have we met?"

"_Ich habe Angst, dass Sie mich verwirrend für jemanden anderen Arzt._" Schwarz responded back in German. Dr. Kasshu looked confused.

"He understands but doesn't speak Japanese."

"Oh, so how to you know each other?"

"We studied together. Listen Dr. Kasshu, Domon and I are having a few complications and, well we are not living together right now. But if you want I'll be more than happy to take you to his house." Rain tried to take the attention so that Schwarz wouldn't panic.

"Complications? Well I can't say that I'm surprise but I guess I just have to talk to himself then, in that case I'll take your offer."

"It's not too far from here, just two blocks. Do you need help with your luggage?" Rain asked.

"I think it might be a little heavy for you."

"_Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen_" Schwarz made a gesture to show that he wanted to help with the suitcase.

"Oh, you want to help me?" Schwarz nodded.

Rain led the way to Domon's house, behind was Schwarz thinking in how much trouble he was in right now. His father was walking in front of him and he was lucky that the scarf covered half his face. 'Why did Rain suggest the hair cut today? Right when we met my father on the streets. I look a lot like I did before.' He wondered to himself. His father never met him as Schwarz so the only lucky thing was that he had the blue eyes and not the brown ones like Kyoji. If he didn't watch it his identity will soon be revealed.

Parked in front of Domon's house was Allenby's car; the three stood in front of the little townhouse. "Thank you, um… you never told me your name."

"Miroslav Lukas."

"Thank you for your help." Dr. Kasshu looked at Rain, so where are you staying?"

"With Miroslav right now."

"The gentleman here?" Dr. Kasshu asked as him and Rain walked up to the front door leaving Schwarz on the sidewalk.

"Yes, he has offered me a place till I get myself settled. Now if you excuse me. I think this is the farthest I can go. If he sees me he'll make a big deal." Rain said after Dr. Kasshu rang the doorbell. She walked back to the sidewalk next to Schwarz and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to stick around? Because I'm out, this is too much danger to me."

"This is the first time I see you want to run from something." She laugh quietly and buried her face on his chest to cover her laughter.

"It's not funny…" he stopped when Domon opened the door and saw his father.

**The words Schwarz spoke were German so I know the translations are not the best but hey I tried!**

**1****st****-(I'm afraid that you are confusing me for someone else doctor)**

**2****nd****-(Let me help you)**

**What you guys think? Well that's it for today, I got a meeting to attend to at 6.**

**You guys know the routine :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rain heard as she still had her head buried on Schwarz's chest.

"Ready to go?" Schwarz whispered.

"What?! How there you just decide to leave?! Leaving me all the bills to pay?!" Domon was suddenly in front of the two of them yelling at Rain.

"Hey! You are in no position to be yelling at her." Schwarz defended as he stepped in front of Rain.

"And who are you? The bastard that stole her from me and asked her to move in with?"

"Stole her?"

"So now you have realized that you need me?!" Rain came from behind Schwarz and started to yell. "I told you that Allenby wasn't any use to you. But you know what? I'm going to let you suffer so that you can learn the hard way."

"Rain he is drunk." Schwarz said.

"It still doesn't matter, he was stupid to make that mistake and I won't forgive him!"Dr. Kasshu ran to stop Domon from attacking but he moved too fast for the older man.

"You witch!" Domon attempt to hit Rain was blocked by Schwarz who shielded her by sacrificing himself. He landed on the bottom of the sidewalk; he forgot how strong the punches of his little brother were.

Everyone gasped including Schwarz who as been a master in ninjustsu reacted quickly and took Rain into his arms and disappeared quickly.

"Wait Kyoji!" Domon ran after the black streaks Schwarz left after jumping on different buildings. After a few seconds his intoxicated body couldn't keep up with the ninja. "Not again!!" he dropped his body on the cold street and banged his fist on the cold pavement.

"Was that really him?" Dr. Kasshu immediately stride to his son and helped him up.

"I'm not sure. He looked like him but maybe it's because the position he was in, or maybe…Man! I don't know!" Domon stood up and saw the direction that Rain and her friend had left.

"Only she knows and she is gone."

"Come on Domon let's get inside. We'll look for them later."

-

_-A FEW BLOCKS AWAY-_

_-_

The sole of his black shoes landed on the city park. Schwarz carefully placed Rain on her two feet, "Are you okay?" Rain turned to face him to check his lip. "He got you didn't he?" She reached into her pocket and took out a tissue to wipe it off.

"Not too bad, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Do you think that they notice you?"

"I have a feeling they did." He walked to the bridge that connected the two pieces of ground over the lake.

"I'm sorry it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have taken you to Domon's house."

"I would have followed you anyways. I don't think you and Domon should be left alone yet."

"Thank you."

Schwarz leaned on the rail of the bridge and looked up at the grey sky, "Things will change from now on. Domon knows the truth and he'll come hunting for it. My secret is out. But it was going to happen sooner or later if we were all residing in the same city."

"What are you going to do now? Move to another city?"

He smirked, "No, I have a good life here."

"You mean Emma?"

"Well yeah I guess you could say that, but I was talking as in settled down wise. I have a job, a house, and you are not too far away." He showed his signature smile that Kyoji would shine when he was satisfied.

Rain punched his shoulder playfully, "You are just saying that."

Schwarz became serious, "No I'm not. I felt lonely before you came in. The past few days have been so great. Of course yeah I haven't been on my best condition but I like having you around."

"Thanks, me too. You are a big change from Domon's lifestyle."

"That's for sure."

--

"Where do you want it?"

"A little bit to the left…No, my left." Rain told Schwarz as he moved the pine tree that would serve as their Christmas tree.

"How about here?" he stopped and saw Rain pounding wether it was in perfect place. She looked like an angel in Schwarz eyes, "A penny for your thoughts." Schwarz said smiling.

"What do you think?"

"Where ever you think it's perfect I'm okay with it."

"You are no help." She pouted.

He chuckled and walked behind her. "How about some hot chocolate while you think?"

"That's a great idea." Rain continued to stare at the tree. Her face lighted up and she approached the tree.

"Rain…Hey!" Schwarz put the cups on a nearby table and helped Rain with the tree, "You should've told me that you need help."

"Just move it next to the fireplace."

"Sure…. Okay, how is that?"

"Perfect!" she jumped with satisfaction. "Now we need decorations." Rain walked to a box that said "DECORATIONS" when she opened them she took out paper snowflakes, and hand made decorations.

"Mmm, those are from my girls of my physics class." He told her as he took a sip from his cup.

"Students?"

"Uh-huh. I think we need to go shopping for some decorations."

"Yes, but can we do that tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I have a date in 45 minutes.

"With Dr. Manabe?" Schwarz said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, what do you have against him?" Rain asked when she saw Schwarz trying to make himself look busy.

"Other than the fact that he is almost old enough to be your father? Nothing."

"So maybe I'm in for older guys."

"Puh-Lease!"

"I want to have someone who is serious not someone isn't willing to move forward. Older men seem to fit that part of my plan."

"Only because they are despirate. I bet when you open the door he will say, "Wow! You look great!" they all say that."

"So?"

"If asked you on a date would you consider it?" he turned serious as he asked the question.

"One: You have a girlfriend and two: I don't have the time for this." Rain walked out.

"Why because I'm not old enough and I'm not "capable" to move forward in a relationship?" Schwarz followed Rain a few steps behind.

"No. I don't have the time as in because I got to get ready." She appeared out of no where and their faces were 5 inches apart from each other, "Plus I know that you can move on a relationship and you are older than me. You are what? 30 now?" Rain playfully poke the tip of his nose then left.

"Ouch, you make me feel much older now."

"Isn't that the point? You want to fit my expectations."

Schwarz walked back to the couch and let his body fall. "…It was worth a shot but I won't give up just yet." He whispered to himself. 'Yet…I was so close to touch her lips." He groaned of disappointment.

After taking a shower then picking out a decent pair of clothes she looked at her image on the mirror, 'Gosh if only Schwarz was serious of the proposition than I would be the happiest girl alive, he shouldn't joke about stuff like that.'

The doorbell rang and she waited for Schwarz to get it. It rang again. Rain finished with her make up. It rang again. 'Does that man hate Kansuke that much?' Rain asked herself as she walked downstairs to get the door. As she past the living room she heard the television on and she could see Schwarz feet popping out of the end of the couch. "You are such a baby you know that? So stubborn and selfish!" she picked on him. Rain opened the door and saw her date.

"Wow, you look great. Ready to go?" Kansuke smiled widely.

"Thank you, let me just tell Miroslav that I'm leaving."

"Sure."

Rain went back to the living room and could hear the old samurai movie playing in the television set. "Schwarz?" she walked in front of the couch and saw him laying peacefully in a deep slumber. "Schwarz I'm leaving okay?"

"Please don't leave me yet. I promise I'll be the man you wanted me to be." Schwarz mumble sleepily.

"I'll be back later okay?"

He mumbled some more words that were out of Rain's understanding. Kansuke was now on the door frame, "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah he is just asleep. Come on let's go." She joined him and soon they walked out.

--

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Domon screamed on the pay phone. "George I'm a better friend to you! Help me out here! You know where Rain is living!…. Don't throw me your annoying French Gentleman speech!... Okay fine. Do you know if Kyoji is still alive?!... George! Hey!" Domon slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Damn it, he hung up on me."

The Japanese fighter went back to his booth where his father was drinking coffee waiting for his youngest son. "I take it you didn't get any information?"

"No, he is protecting them both."

The waitress walked to their table and saw the picture that contained a young man on a lab coat who was sitting on a desk with some books scattered before him. Behind him was an older man who rested his hand on the young guy's shoulder. They were both looking up at the camera the young one smiling and the older on serious. Dr. Kasshu caught the waitress admiring the photo and spoke up, "That's my older son. He has been missing for a good while now. We think that he is somewhere in this city, by any chance have you seen him before?" he offered the picture for the waitress to take a closer look.

"His name is Kyoji Kasshu."

"Or maybe he might go by the name of Schwarz Bruder." Domon added.

"He doesn't go by that name does around here." Nancy continues to look at the picture.

"Could it be um what did he said his name was? ... Something Lukas?"

"Yes, Miroslav Lukas. He told me his real name this week but I haven't seen him since then."

"Do you know how we could contact him?" Domon said quickly.

"Are you sure it was that man?" Dr. Kasshu asked. "He is suppose to be dead maybe it was someone that looked like him?"

"No, it's him. Wait here a minute." Nancy walked to the counter. "Bryan, come here." She told the cook. The two of them walked to the Kasshu's again. "Ryan isn't this Miroslav?" Nancy showed the photograph to the cook.

"Well look at him, he looks much younger there but yeah that's unquestionably him."

"He comes here everyday except for today for some reason, but recently he has been coming with a lady friend."

"That's Rain." Domon and Dr. Kasshu said together. "How could we get a hold of him?"

"I'm not sure, he never told us much of where he lives but we know he is a High School teacher." Ryan told them.

"You could try the phone book or a phone operator." Nancy suggested.

"Thank you." The two them said together.

--

"Schwarz, come on get up. It's past 12 o'clock." Rain was bending down besides the couch trying to wake her sleepy roommate. He opened his blue eyes slowly, "It's past 12 let's get you to bed." She said again.

"Did you just arrive?" he yawned. Rained turned off the television.

"Yes, come on." She pulled him up from the couch and pushed him all the way upstairs.

"Did you have fun?"

"It was alright."

"Heh, I bet I could of made you say, "it was great." If anyone asked you." He told her still sounding sleepy.

"Right, I bet you would." Rain opened the door of his bedroom and gave him one more push. "Go to bed."

"Alright… Good night." He closed the door as he heard her walk away to her room. Schwarz once again crashed on his king size bed not bothering to change out of clothes.

**Okay, last one of my "summer vacation" I hope you liked this one. Suggestions? Reviews? Flames? Turn them all in.**


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you guys appreciated my work when it was posted every other day now it looks like you have to wait for weekly updates

**I hope you guys appreciated my work when it was posted every other day now it looks like you have to wait for weekly updates. Sorry ******** but I don't have internet in my mom's house yet. Thanks for the reviews I was surprise to see those many emails on the end of the week. I promise you guys something good soon (with the help of a good fan of course)**

**Chapter 11.**

"_So you were not always a nurse?" Kansuke asked Rain as the waiter refilled their glasses with wine._

"_No, I worked for Domon Kasshu as his Head Crew Member and Technician."_

"_Domon Kasshu? Now that is Gundam Fighting right?" he took a sip from his glass._

"_That's correct."_

"_Wow, Gundams? They must be complicated; did you work on them or just manage the fights?"_

"_I worked on them, both Shinning and Burning. Domon would get the fights settled."_

"_That's incredible, and if I heard right from my children cheering, he won the title right?"_

"_Yes he did, but with some help."_

"_Yours I presume?"_

"_Right, but mostly the Shuffle Alliance and Schwarz Bruder." Rain added the extra name because she knew that he was Domon's mentor and was teaching him even after they were in the same ring fighting each other._

_Kansuke made a face, "Bruder? Wasn't that the masked fighter of Neo Germany? ... He was a weird fighter, guy whatever he was, when I watched his battles he seemed like he lacked emotion. And when he would talk, he sounded like a jerk-like person. Plus he avoided the press and the interview; his government was not too involved with his battles."_

"_He is nothing like that; Schwarz is a very nice guy. Very gentle, caring, and protective which makes him a very wise and intelligent man." Rain told him defending Schwarz_

"_Did you know him personally? Because by the sound of it…"_

"_I talked to him a couple of times"_

"_Didn't he died? Because I don't mean to correct you but you speak of him in present tense."_

"_I am? I'm sorry about that, but I do think that he was under the Neo-German supervision after the fight with Domon."_

"_That was a remarkable fight, I remember when I saw it. It was the only one since I was off that day and my daughter was watching it. She thought Domon was going to lose but my son was rambling on with the idea that Schwarz was advising him in how to win the fight. I told him that it was a foolish idea, why would the enemy be telling him to fight in a way that will help him succeed in their own fight? Yes, they were allies at some point and they often showed him on the far sidelines watching Domon's fight but he would not be crazy enough to let him win."_

_Rain wanted to say otherwise but she knew that he would not understand without letting him in on the big secret. "You know when everything comes down to the main "battle" everyone's true faces shine out."_

"_Not Schwarz, he is what you see." Rain stopped when their salads arrived. _

"_You seem to be attach to Schwarz and his image." Kansuke continued, "So did you and Domon Kasshu use to date?"_

"_Everyone seems to think that but no, I would not date someone like him. Domon is the son of my Father's friend so we became good friends when we were younger so when he came from his training with Master Asia the government and my father wanted me to come to Earth and I joined him. Nothing happened between us, just friends watching each other's back. Now if wanted to date a Kasshu then it would be Kyoji."_

"_Kyoji?" the Doctor looked at her with interest to see what he had to compete with in order to win Rain's heart._

"_Domon's older brother."_

"_He has an older brother? I was not aware of that. What a year or two difference?"_

"_No, an 8 year difference."_

"_Is he a gundam fighter too?"_

"_No, a scientist. He engineers Gundams with his father."_

"_So you go for older and smart men?"_

_Rain smiled thinking of the conversation she had earlier with Schwarz about the older men and dating them. "I think so, but it was more of the way Kyoji spoke, picked up himself and his well everything. He had time for both his work and communicating."_

"_Did you date him?"_

"_No, we… I guess the age difference was big for us since we also had the 8 year apart. I went to college and I didn't seem him again till a year later with his girlfriend. _

"_It broke your heart."_

"_Sorta but him being Kyoji he still made time for me and still took me out for coffee or lunch just to talk." Rain remembered the time she got back from his sophomore year for the summer and the time she got with the elder of the Kasshu brothers. "Just like Miroslav."_

Rain woke up by a knock on her door and lazily went to get it. Schwarz was standing before her in his usual state: mellow, relax, friendly, overall in a good mood.

"Hey you want to get some breakfast?"

"Is your girlfriend joining us?" she asked hopping that he would not say yes.

"Why? You don't want her to come?"

"No, I mean it's up to you. Because I thought that it would be a good idea for you two to-"

"You think too much. Come on, get dress."

Rain groaned of the idea of her slothful morning ending because of Schwarz wanting breakfast. "It's seven." Schwarz added as he popped his head in the room again, "You have 2 hours till work gets you so a nice breakfast would be a good thing."

"I'm up!" Rain went to her closet to but her scrubs on since she knew that breakfast was going to take her morning.

--

"How was your date?" Schwarz asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to care."

"I'm not pretending. I care."

"You do?" She looked at Schwarz and he looked spaced out again.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." He said with his calm voice he used to talk his wise words.

Rain let out a small chuckled, "How poetic."

"I heard it last night when I left for a drive. It has been on my head for a good part of the morning."

She frowned, she thought those words came from his own thoughts, his feelings but it was just something that has been on his mind.

He saw he disappointed expression, "'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y, my true love, my whole heart." Rain's phone rang, "Please don't throw that away. 'Cause I'm here... for you!" he still continued to sing lowly. Rain smiled and with one finger she motioned that she had to take the call. "Please don't walk away and, please tell me you'll stay... here." Schwarz stopped once Rain disappeared with the phone call, he knew who it was.

"Hey Miroslav." The cook walked to him.

Schwarz looked up, "What's up?"

"Last night there were this two guys asking about a lost son or brother. They had a photo and it was you."

Schwarz froze and stopped with his crossword puzzle. 'They found me.' "Did you tell them my name?"

"Of course." The cook looked at the door when it opened. "They are here."

Schwarz sighed and stood up and took out his wallet.

Domon and Dr, Kasshu saw Schwarz. "Kyoji."

Schwarz put down 20 dollars on top of the newspaper and turned around. "So where you want to talk?" he put his hands on his pockets. "Not here, I don't want to bother her with our business."

"Your girlfriend?"

Schwarz picked up his coat and scarf and walked out of the diner with his brother and father behind.

A few minutes later Rain walked to the booth and saw that her breakfast partner was missing. As she walked to the table she noticed his newspaper and pen and money. More than half of his pancakes and his coffee were still there.

"I bet Emma showed up and took him away." Rain sat down and noticed that Schwarz was stealing his hash browns.

"Miroslav left with two other guys." A waitress told Rain as she poured her another cup of coffee.

**Short? I know but I'm busy with my school work that typing and thinking is hard to do but at least I have posted a chapter.**

**Bonus: Schwarz singing his heart out. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The empty parking lot of an out of business building seemed like the right place for a private talk, at least that's what Schwarz thought. He took a defeated sigh and turned around to face his family.

Schwarz looked at them with his calm, serious look. The three Kasshu's looked at each other in silence.

"So… you want to tell us the truth of your whereabouts?" Domon spoke first. "As in, why haven't you told us that you were alive?"

Dr. Kasshu had a questioning look for his older son's actions, "Why did you come back to us?"

"If you didn't want to live with either of us you could of at least told us that you-"

"Don't you get it Domon?" Schwarz finally spoke; again he sighed and placed his hands on his pockets. "You killed me, well supposed to kill me. Yes, I wanted to go back home don't get me wrong on that part but… Neo-Germany was on my back as their fighter who is supposed to be under their care. If- If I would of gone back to Neo-Japan I needed to get on a shuttle and that was not going to happen in my dreadful condition that you had got me after the two Gundam fights with you. All in a 2 day range."

"You think I wanted to harm you Kyoji?!" Domon yelled, "I was told a lie of the incident and you as Schwarz Bruder then asking me to end your life was a lot for me. I didn't want to end it and I'm not sure why you are still alive."

"Because you didn't hit the Dark Gundam with all your force! You held back! You were a big baby and look now! I'm standing here before you two!" Schwarz was getting angry for finally realizing the mistake Domon had made.

"Kyoji, my son, do you hate this? To be alive?"

"No, father, I… I don't know if I should or not." Schwarz changed his attention to his father. "In a way I love this new life everything seems to be going the way I want but… the fight."

He touched his side reminding him of the injury, "The fight has left me an injury that won't go away, my girlfriend fears the injury so much that she…" he saw Domon look at him, "You should of used your whole force that way I could of gone without suffering."

Domon bowed his head for knowing that his brother was enduring pain because of him. "I'm sorry." Domon dropped on the floor he made his forehead touch the cold concrete of the parking lot.

"But I do thank you, little brother." Schwarz told Domon as he still stood looking down at his brother's form.

Rain walked down the streets towards the hospital, she was full since she ate her breakfast and even considered to steal Schwarz's pancakes, but been full she only stole two bites. It was cold and her thin scrubs made her legs colder. Schwarz's warm coat kept her upper body warm but she could still see her breath as she let in oxygen to her system. She stopped as she walked past the parking lot that was between two big buildings and in the lot was three Kasshu's. Domon was on the floor, it looked like he was apologizing and his father was behind him still looking at his older son talk. Schwarz was about 10 feet apart from them with his hands on his pockets, his dark coat and black pressed pants made him look important and powerful.

"I thank you for I have found a wonderful life here. I owned my own townhouse, I hold a job as a teacher and most of all I have a girlfriend…well had a girlfriend… but that doesn't matter. This gave me an opportunity to get close to Rain and actually feel like I was needed as a person with feelings and not just a person who is capable to do powerful things with Gundams. I take this as a chance to redo my mistakes and don't get too involve with work and get a social life." Schwarz told him, he saw Rain on the corner of his eye, "But I must say I'm disappointed of you for hurting Rain." Domon had stood up and also saw Rain. They all look at Rain who just stood there on the entrance of the parking lot. She noticed their attention and began to blush. Schwarz motion with his head to come and join them.

Like a shy little child Rain walked besides Schwarz with her head and shoulders down. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Domon." He said in his voice that often became as his trademark for lectures and authority. "Apologize to Rain for the way you treated her and your actions."

Domon was shocked and looked at his father to see if he had something to say for Kyoji's words. He said nothing. Domon looked at Rain and he could see that she was still mad at him.

"Como on Domon she has a job to go to. Don't waste her time more than you already have."

"Go ahead Domon." He heard his father's words.

"Now Domon!" Schwarz roar made Rain jump. She has not heard him raise his voice for a while and this dramatic change was unexpected. Domon stubborn as always just turned his head to think.

Schwarz bended down and whispered in her ear, "Let's walk." Rain nodded afraid that he might yell again. He led her with his hand on her back.

Domon saw that his brother was leaving and so did Dr. Kasshu. "Wait!"

They turned around and Domon ran to Rain, Schwarz was shocked by the way Domon held Rain's hand. He took a step back feeling red all over. Domon was talking sweetly to her. Schwarz felt anger and wanted to attack Domon for taking Rain back. His little brother was apologizing and saying more words than he needed but Schwarz wasn't listening. He had this feeling in him that he couldn't explain. Jealousy maybe. Yeah, that's the word. He took another step back and his head feeling hotter. Rain was smiling now and so was Domon. His father was too. The Elder brother wasn't, he was serious but his eyes showed anger. Soon Domon was holding Rain's two hands with his.

"I'm sorry, Allenby made my judgment cloudy. I know that your opinion is also important and I apologize for everything. Please come back to the house?"

"Um… What about…" Rain drifted off to where she last saw Schwarz.

"Kyoji? Where did he go?" Domon walked to where his brother last was and looked around. "He is gone."

--

The door opened and Rain walked in to the place where she liked to call home. Like the night before there was old samurai movie sounds in the background. At least he was home. Once he disappeared on the parking lot she hasn't seen him since then. "Schwarz are you here?" she poked her head on the living room.

"Hey." Schwarz greeted her with a beer bottle on his hand. "How you like it?" he pointed at the Christmas tree again with his bottle. Rain walked to the tree and saw the decorations of the colors of gold, silver and red. "Turn it on." She heard him and she reached for the switch.

As she watched the lights in awe she then felt his arms around her waist and whispered in her right ear: "_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_" He again recited the lyrics he had in the morning.

Rain froze by his warm breath on her ear and just been close to him. She wanted to push him away and lecture him about his use of words. She tried to turn but he was holding her tight. His grip finally loosens and Rain turned around. "So stay. Don't leave me just yet."

Rain smelled the beer on his breath, "Schwarz are you drunk?"

"I- I was a few minutes ago."

"Schwarz you… need to stop speaking nonsense because you will regret it tomorrow morning when you find out what you did or said."

"I-I won't. I promise. Be-Because I'm telling you the same things I told you earlier." Schwarz told her. "What do I have to do to let you know that I'm telling the truth?"

Rain watched as he sat down on the couch and looked like he was thinking.

"I'm not drunk."

"Ri-ght" Rain responded sarcastically.

"Do- Do you want me to walk in a line? Or blow on those weird things? ... Or drive? Or… or see if I get a hangover?" Schwarz stopped, "no, that's tomorrow. Man I hate those. I need some coffee." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. She stayed behind and sat down on the place he was in. On the coffee table there was a whole six pack missing. "No you are not drunk." She whispered to herself.

Rain then heard a frustrated yell and some stuff fall off the counter. "Schwarz?" Rain stood up and walked to the kitchen. He was no where in sight. The kitchen was quiet but soon a small whimper rose from the stillness of the room. The whimpers turned to sobs and Rain scanned the room and saw the form that she hated to see. The man that she looked up to because of his bravery, seriousness and toughness was once again showing his weak side. Her instincts kicked in and she had to go and comfort his broken structure.

"I'm pitiful. I-I can't compete against Domon and win. I can't compete against that doctor who is twice my age!" His sobs rose from sadness to angry. " And…" he came quiet once more, "And I can't even get you to convince you to stay here… with me." He took a deep breath. "I-I can't even find the coffee!"

Rain frowned and looked at the cabinet where he kept his coffee. She had to stand on her tip toes to check the high shelf. He was right, he was out of coffee. Rain turned quickly when she heard the door close. She quickly went through the door that led to the garage and saw Schwarz turn on the car.

"Hey! Hey!" Rain ran to the car and began to tap on the driver's window. "Hey!"

He rolled down the window. "Don't drive. You are drunk!"

"I am not." He said in an offended voice.

"Yes you – okay then you are not. But you are in no condition to drive."

Schwarz frowned. "I need to buy coffee. Can you drive?"

"Sure. Where you want to go?"

"To the convenient store."

Rain looked at her watch. It read 11:53. "Alright."

**Auther's note: sorry it was not that great but I typed this in one night and the waiting for doctors take too long so some of the ideas came from that time of the day. **

**As for Schwarz and his actions, I just thought he needed something like this. He needs a weak spot but since they don't show it in the show I had to make it myself. He is a bit out of character but at least I had the guts to try it out.**

**Leave your opinions. **_**"You are allowed to have opinions but I'm also allow to attack them." **_** Dude I love that quote. (Mr. Kuhn, my AP English teacher) **


	13. Chapter 13

Schwarz woke up with his slight headache that he knew was coming. It wasn't as bad as the last one he had experience a couple of months ago. He remember a bit, as in him going to the local store to buy a six pack since he felt like having a drink of the sweet yet bitter drink. Then he drove back home and turned the television on to the channel where there was always old samurai movies. Before he could sit down the door bell rang and he went to see who it was.

_Waiting on the other side was two of his students from his physics class. "Mr. Lukas, hi." The two cheerful girls greeted. _

"_Hello, what are you two doing here?"_

"_We wanted to ask for your help."_

"_Um… come on in." He made way for the girls to enter his home. He led them to the living room. The two girls took a sit on his couch and observed their surroundings. _

"_So what can I do for you two?"_

"_We wanted to ask for your help for the soccer team."_

"_Yeah. The boys' team did so well by taking 2__nd__ for the state so we wanted to ask you if you would coach the girls."_

"_Mr. Shooke said that since his daughter was in kindergarten then he needed to be home right after work so that leaves us with no coach."_

"_Girls soccer, huh?" Schwarz still stood by the television which was now muted._

"_We would really appreciate it if you would accept."_

'_The girls of team all agreed that we would train as hard as you wanted."_

"_Yeah, and we would start anytime you choose."_

_He took a deep breath and looked at the black headed girls. "I'll tell you what; I'll… talk to Mr. Jessup about it. If he says it's alright, then… we will meet to see how many girls are interested in playing this year. If there are more than 21 then we will hold try-outs. But we will start as soon as possible in order for me to get use to each of the abilities each player has."_

"_Really?!" the two girls smiled widely._

"_Only if Mr. Jessup says a-ok." _

"_Okay." They both stood up. He led them to the front door and when they left he decided to put the decorations on the Christmas tree._

Xxx

"Geez… I need coffee." He stood up and the light from his blinds made him feel the reason he hated to drink. Slowly he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Coffee… Coffee…Oh yeah… no coffee." He whispered to himself as he tried to look for the container that should help him on mornings like this one.

The sound of the can made him jump. He quickly turned around and saw Rain, "…sorry. Too loud?"

"Don't worry about it." Schwarz whispered in husky voice.

"It was in your room."

He had a questioning look.

"You wanted coffee last night but you said that you felt tired so you wondered upstairs with the can."

"…Any other weird things I did last night?" He reached for the coffee but she grabbed it before him and walked to the counter. Rain frowned.

Schwarz sat down on the table as he watched at her make him coffee. "No…nothing."

"Do you work today?" he realized what day it was.

"No."

"So any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, Kansuke has asked me to join him tonight." Rain placed his hot coffee cup before him.

"Oh…"

"Do you need some aspirin?"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"For your headache."

"Um… no thank you." He took a sip of the hot liquid.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking coffee." He continued to whisper.

"I meant tonight."

"Um… I have no clue…"

"Emma?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to spend Christmas with her?"

Schwarz took another sip and he blinked in thinking of a plan, "I doubt it, but I guess I have to go and talk to her later huh?"

"Yes."

He looked at his watch, "If you need me…I'll be in the pool." Quickly he stood up and stopped at the doorframe. "So are you going to stay?" Schwarz turned around. "I wasn't that drunk you know."

Now it was Rain's turn to change her expression.

"…Please stay. I won't force you to stay, that's just not me. But I would really like it if you stayed for a while."

He disappeared out of the kitchen.

15 minutes later he was back downstairs, wearing his gray button down shirt and his pressed pants. Schwarz stopped again at the same location he was 15 minutes before Rain was not in the kitchen. "_She must of left…_" As he passed the living room and saw the Japanese girl of his dreams and she was cleaning his mess from the previous night.

"Rain?..."

She turned around and saw the German ex-Gundam fighter leaning on the frame with his coat resting on his left arm.

"Listen… it might not be the right time… and I might not be your right one… but there is something I have to do… some kind of secret I must share with you…" Schwarz walked to the living room and as he past the couch he left his coat there. "…I need you more than anything in my life… I want you more than anything in my life… I miss you more than anything in my life…" he kept a safe distance between them. "I was not kidding about the request. The question. Would you ever consider us having a chance to be together?" He asked.

Rain was silent.

The ring tone of his cell phone brought life back to the room. Schwarz reached for it on his coat pocket and answered it.

"Miroslav Lukas… Can you please hold on for a second?" he looked at Rain who was now sitting on the chair far from the couch. He left out a weak smile and waited for her to say something, "I'll give you some time to think okay?" He took his coat and walked out of the townhouse.

Xxx

Schwarz's garage door was opened widely revealing his black car and the well organized tools on the back. He was bent over working on his new carpentry project.

"You need a dog to put in the dog house." The female voice made him look up.

"Yeah well I tend to work the other way." He said as he stood up.

"So I take it you are getting a dog? What happened to your cat?"

Schwarz took a deep breath and walked to her, "He um… I had to put him to sleep. He was too weak and his feline leukemia was not getting any better."

"I'm sorry."

"It was coming… so… I take it we are talking again?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you. Plus, I needed to get away from you for a while."

"… Is that so?" Schwarz walked to her and smiled.

"Can we go inside? It's cold out here."

He chuckled, "Sure thing Emma."

Emma walked to the door that led to the kitchen. Her boyfriend followed behind making sure to close the garage door. "So what were you planning in doing for Christmas Eve?"

"I'm not sure." They walked to the living room.

"I can think of a few ways to spend the evening." She whispered suggestively into his ear.

"Oh?"

Slowly her hands made their way up his shirt with an expert touch. It was obvious that she knew what pleased him. Schwarz couldn't help but release a shaky breath. Taking that as an invitation, Emma removed his shirt in one swift movement, only pausing to admire his body.

And though he was no longer a gundam fighter, it was obvious from his well toned muscles that he kept his body fit. There was a moment's pause after his shirt was removed, and then Emma was right back on him. Vigorously she attacked his jaw and neck, leaving a fierce trail of kisses on every inch of his skin.

This continued on for a moment until Emma noticed that her boyfriend was not responding much to her efforts. Pulling back, she frowned."What's wrong?" Schwarz looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Nothing."

Impatient Emma pulled completely away from him. "You're lying. You never used to be this way. It's your roommate isn't it? This is because of Rain!" Alarmed, Schwarz looked at her in surprise. In truth, Rain had been the only one on his mind all day.

"Why would you say that?"

Emma said nothing but the hurt in her eyes was enough for Schwarz to try and convince both of them otherwise. Wordlessly he scooped her into his arms and gently kissed her. Using his tongue he tenderly coaxed her mouth open and probed the inside. All the while his hands skated inside her shirt and across her back as if they were saying 'see nothing has changed between us.'

Emma responded urgently with small moans of her own. Boldly she pushed Schwarz backwards and unto the couch. With smooth movements she used her weight to trap him between her legs, effectively pinning him below her. It was impossible for the man to ignore her soft breasts and hip bone pressing into him. Gasping at the sudden intimate contact, Schwarz's hands hesitantly moved from Emma's back and to her breasts where he gave them a small appreciative squeeze through the fabric of her clothing. All the while he tried to imagine that it was Rain above him. He kept trying to convince himself that he could do this. It was only one night after all.

Encouraged by his advancement Emma pulled away from his kisses, a small smile on her face.

"Hold on a second." She told him apologetically before pulling her shirt over her head, to reveal her red lacy lingerie. There was a moment of tense silence and then finally Emma gave up on waiting for his response. She was a little disappointed by his passiveness.

Crawling back over to him, she dipped her head in and kissed him once more. If he wasn't going to take the lead, than she would. And with that thought in mind her hands glided from his smooth shoulders, down his chest and pass his abdomen, to find the button to his pants. Experimentally she gave it a tug.

Then everything stopped and Schwarz stiffened below her.

"What?" She asked in confusion but there was no reply. Only silence. Then Schwarz gently but firmly gripped Emma's hands and pulled them away from his pants. The only thought in his mind being what Rain would think of him if she knew about what had transpired.

"I'm sorry..." He told her in a whisper with his eyes on the floor. Emma's face became distorted in anger and pain of rejection when she was pushed away from him. Quickly Schwarz stood up, did up his pants, and put on a shirt and some shoes."...but I just can't do this." He finished, his voice had a hint of doubt. He gave Emma a shameful look and walked out of the house.

**Okay so thanks to PPE for the final scene of this chapter (**_**sorry I made some modifications, PPE**_**). There is more to come. Close to finish maybe? I don't know yet. **

**Till next week for the new update.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gundam 14

The front door opened and Emma placed her hand on her boyfriend's hair. He looked up slowly, "What happened back there?" she questioned him.

"I'm sorry… but I have a lot in my mind lately."

"Hmm…. Come on, I think I can help you relax." Emma pulled him by his two hands and he stood up from the front steps of his townhouse. She closed the door behind them and from previous trips she knew her way to his room. "Come on…" she kept whispering at the apathetic man behind her. The brown head woman opened the door to the room and pulled him in.

"This probably isn't the best time." Schwarz managed to gasp as Emma began to nip and suckle on his neck. Her seductive ministrations quickly made him forgetful and hazy with want.

"Hmmm." She moaned quietly leaning more into him. Sighing in resignation, the German ran his hands gently up and down the side of her waist. Slowly, Emma's mouth traveled downwards and past his neck. She only stopped when she met his collarbone - where the rest of his skin still remained hidden under his shirt.

Unhappy with her sudden pause Schwarz gently took hold of her chin and lifted it up so that he could give her a kiss. Their mouths hungrily devoured one another as their passion grew. A few minutes passed and then the both of them had to pull back for air. Growling softly, Schwarz grabbed Emma's backside and pulled her more tightly to his hips. His arousal was evident through his pants when he grinded against her.

"Oh." Emma gave out an appreciative breath. Urgently she tugged at his shirt, wanting nothing to separate them. Following her lead, Schwarz began to undress his girlfriend as well. He started with her shirt and then moved on to her pants. He was much faster than Emma was who had just started to unbutton his pants when Schwarz gave up in waiting.

Wordlessly, he guided her to the bed and kneeled over her. His eyes were wild and hungrily he drank in her form. She was very beautiful, her red lacy bra and panties helped outline her soft curves. Emma wasn't as petite as Rain but that was something he could look over. Her eyes were blue but they were too oval to match Rain's and her skin tone was off as well.

His heated gaze was so intense that it made Emma squirm beneath him. To Emma it was almost like he was looking for something that wasn't there.

"Please." She whispered heatedly, running her hand lightly over his chest. Schwarz shivered at her touch and closed his eyes. The muscle in his jaw twitched and he nodded for her to continue. Releasing her breath Emma reached over and gripped his hand, bringing his finger to her mouth. Without warning she brought his perfect size finger to her mouth and began to suck it. Repeatedly she brought it into her warm and wet cavern, making sure that her mouth adjusted so that it was tight. Her eyes were filled with desire and it was impossible to ignore her obvious invitation. Sucking in a quick breath, Schwarz knees gave out so he compromised by straddling her instead.

Gently he pulled his finger away from her and gave her a small kiss while he brought his other hand up to fondle her breasts. Through her bra, Schwarz could see that her nipples were hard. Automatically Emma closed her eyes and arched her back. He was about to suggest removing her bra entirely, when without warning, Emma reached out and grabbed the rim of his pants.

With minor adjustments, she somehow managed to slide her hand into his pants where she found his throbbing erection. Schwarz swallowed thickly at the sudden contact but made no movement to stop her.

Experimentally, she used her grip to pump it once. Schwarz's whole frame shook and he closed his eyes tightly. Encouraged by this Emma continued, quickening her pace. Schwarz threw his head back and groaned as his girlfriend continued to run her hand over his length. His breaths began coming out in short puffs as pleasure rocked his body. A sheet of sweat could be seen glistening off his skin.

All thoughts left his brain. The girl below him was forgotten and the room around him faded away. None of that mattered. When he finally reached his peak there was only one person on his mind and his response was automatic.

"Rain!" He moaned throatily. Everything quieted after that and then there was an outraged hiss. Then Schwarz remembered where he was and who he was with.

"What!?" Emma demanded angrily. Her eyes were aflame. Quickly, Schwarz got off the bed and backed away for the second time that day. His body immediately protested to the movement after his most recent activity, but his mind was sharp and alert. If he stood any closer to her, she would possibly hurt him.

"Emma-" He tried apologetically, only to be interrupted.

"Forget it!" She shouted angrily at him. Schwarz watched helplessly as she gathered her clothing and quickly dressed herself. "I knew it was too good to be true." She whispered harshly to herself. Stomping over to the door she gave Schwarz a withering look.

"Wait! Let me explain!" He begged, feeling like a complete jerk. Emma shook her head.

"Save it. We're through!" She shouted. He heard her loud steps down the stairway. Schwarz walked out of his room and was close to the stairs when he suddenly heard the door slam shut.

"Damn it!" He punched the nearest wall to him leaving a dent on the light grey color structure. The frustrated 29 year old rested his back on the wall and slowly allowed his body to slide to the floor.

Xxx

It was almost 9:30 and the streets were empty. He had e-mail after his long shower and had recieved a notice of his deliver from Chibodee. George's and Sai's present had arrived while he was getting his thoughts together and Argo's surprise present had also arrived. That man always seems to impress him in how he cared for his teammates. Schwarz had hope that his presents for the holidays had arrived at their destinations too. A car pulled up at front of his building making him to come out of his muse.

"Kyoji?"

"Father?" What are you doing here?"

"I… Rain told me where she was staying so I wanted to stop by and drop off her Christmas present. I was not aware that she lived with you." Dr. Kasshu closed the car door and walked to the front door to meet his eldest son.

"Well she is not home. She left on a date. I'm not excepting her till either real late tonight or maybe till tomorrow."

"Really? … Kyoji? Why don't you join us tomorrow for breakfast? You can bring your girlfriend if you want."

"Thanks… I guess… I'll be there in the morning then." He felt awkward talking with his father after being gone for so long.

"Kyoji?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you spending Christmas Eve by yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"You can join us at dinner. Well… dessert."

"No thank you… I'm okay. So do you want me to put that under the tree?"

"That would be nice." Dr. Kasshu handed his son the present.

Schwarz took the box. "Would you like to come in for some pie?"

The father smiled, "Did you make it?"

"Of course." He opened the door wider and his father entered. Schwarz closed the door and he motions the older man to follow him.

"Don't you get lonely? Miss the family?" Dr. Kasshu questioned as his son cut a piece of chocolate pie on a plate.

"I don't know…"

"Well you have your girlfriend so I guess you are not lonely."

"I, uh, we ended our relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was for the best." He sat down and watched as Dr. Kasshu took a bite from the pie.

"And Rain is dating too?"

"Um… yes. A doctor from the hospital where she works at."  
"Really?"

"He is a much older man. If I wasn't mistaken from what she told me, he has some children and the youngest must be around 17. But she is right now with him, spending Christmas Eve with him."

"Kyoji, from the time I've known you I can tell that you are jealous." The older man finally acknowledged.

Schwarz smirked at the remark and thought of how close his father is really to him. "Yeah…"

"Hmm?"

"But she doesn't take me seriously. I broke up with Emma because I couldn't take her out of my mind since she moved in with me. I tried to substitute Emma with Rain and I was not close. Not that doctor is on the way."

"Is okay to be jealous but listen to me Kyoji." His son looked at him. "Don't go and hunt him down. It will make things worst. Be rational man, you understand?"

"Of course."

**Sorry I didn't post last week but I've been busy with classes and volunteering. I would have posted earlier this week too but I've been trying to get back in top of my tennis game and the only time I got to work on this is after my games or practices. So bear with me here.**

**Thanks to PPE again for helping me with the mature parts.**


	15. Chapter 15

Schwarz looked up from the couch when he heard his front door open. He muted his movie and placed down his laptop on the coffee table. The door closed. The blinking lights from the Christmas tree highlighted Schwarz's face.

He heard the hall closet door open then close. The steps were light but both slow and lazy. The brown head turned to his clock and checked the time. It was late. "How it go?"

Rain jumped of the unexpected voice. "Sch-Schwarz? What are you still doing up?" She turned on the living room lights and saw the man resting on the couch, looking at her.

"Um… Its Christmas Eve and I was celebrating while watching specials."

"Oh." Rain stayed on the hallway.

"You seem disappointed… was the date not like you planned?"

"…No, I guess it didn't."

"What happened?" Schwarz stood up from his resting place and walked to a safe distance from Rain.

"His children… they didn't accept me. I'm the age of one of his sons. He is too forward, taking everything too fast, and through out the whole dinner and everything my mind was somewhere else." She continued to babble quickly. "I'm starting to think that I made the wrong choice to date him."

"Did you?" He asked.

"He is…"

"Too old? Not what you are looking for?"

"… He, yeah I guess. I'm looking for something that is not there… It's hopeless." Rain muttered in despair. Defeated, she slumped against the wall. Frowning, Schwarz studied her, deep in thought.

"Maybe, maybe not." He told her vaguely. Rain looked up in confusion, unable to comprehend his words.

"Huh?" She asked mildly. Not bothering to answer her, Schwarz strolled over to her hunched form and leaned down so that his face was but a breath away from hers. His eyes were intense and unreadable. Rain flushed at how close he had gotten and tried to back up, only to be reminded that the wall was right behind her and she couldn't.

"Schwarz?" She asked in a small, uncertain voice. Despite her control, Rain felt her body beginning to stir at the heat she felt radiating off of him. It was intoxicating.

"Have you thought about my question concerning us?" He asked her softly. Intimidated by his bold advance Rain looked away.

"Y-yes. Yes I have." She stammered, swallowing nervously. Then she felt his hand gently caress her chin and ever so slightly tilt her face so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Automatically, her hands wrapped around his wrist.

"And your answer is?" He prompted when Rain's voice died off and she refused to answer. Schwarz leaned in closer and brushed his lips to hers tenderly, in a chaste kiss. Then he pulled away as quickly as he leaned in, to study Rain's face. He didn't want to push everything so quickly and frighten her away. Like the doctor.

"Rain?" He asked hesitantly, observing her reaction. At the sound of his voice Rain's eyes opened to reveal a glazed look in them. Her mouth opened as if she was going to speak.

"..." But no words came out. Then abruptly, she stood up on her tiptoes shyly and kissed Schwarz who responded immediately. It was fairly obvious that she was inexperienced, so Schwarz took the initiative, cradling the back of her head with his hands. Gingerly, he parted his lips so that his tongue could skim over hers, simultaneously pulling her more securely into his arms.

Rain moaned at his advance and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth where it expertly explored her cavern possessively. Through her daze, Rain somehow managed to run her hands into his hair in a seductive manner. When they finally had to break apart for air, Schwarz's mouth journeyed to her chin, jaw, and then finally her earlobe.

"Oh." She managed to moan out when his teeth lightly grazed her ear. Desperately, her hands shifted from his hair so that she could grab fistfuls of the front of his shirt. Schwarz paused at her actions.

"You know that you can say stop anytime you want, right?." He whispered huskily into her ear. Rain closed her eyes tightly in frustration. Why did he have to stop!? "Rain?" He asked again. His breath was warm and inviting against her skin.

"I-I don't...want...to stop." She bit out in frustration. "I want- I want..." Her concentration was broken when Schwarz went back to nibble on her flesh, content with her answer. Lazily, he traced his tongue down the shell of her ear. Rain moaned again, refusing to let go of his shirt. Then slowly, his lips traveled down her neck leaving behind a trail of fiery kisses. A warm lump began to form in the pit of Rain's stomach at his intimate ministrations. Subconsciously, she moved her neck to the side to give him more access to her skin.

And after he had thoroughly kissed and licked and sucked on every available inch of skin above the collar of her shirt, Schwarz pulled back and looked at Rain seriously. The raw lust and affection he displayed made her heart skip a beat.

"I've wanted to this for a long time now." He told her seriously. Then with careful adjustment, he picked her up and pressed her higher up against the wall. Using his body weight to keep her pinned in place, he guided her thighs up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. This action caused her short dress to ride up and if Rain hadn't been straddling his waist her underwear would have shown.

Sucking in a quick breath, Rain allowed Schwarz to gently remove the top of her dress so that it could slide harmlessly down to her hips. This left her torso very nearly exposed if not for her white satin bra. Which to her embarrassment, she thought was too plain and unoriginal. Blushing under Schwarz's heated gaze, she tried to apologize for her lack of fashion.

"I'm sorry it's not very stylish. I know men like that sort of thing-" She started only to be interrupted when Schwarz soundly kissed her sweetly. Chuckling he pulled away and sensually ran a finger down the skin of her side. Rain shivered at his touch.

"Don't apologize; you look beautiful with everything you wear." He told her with an emotion that Rain dared not name. With passionate eyes, Schwarz drank in her form. Her pale ivory skin seemed to glow in the lights. The pearly satin undergarment hiding her ample breasts, only served to remind him how innocent Rain was. He had to be gentle with her.

Consciously he leaned in and started again where he had left off above her collar bone. Temptingly he kissed and licked his way down her fair skin. Rain for her part, began to tug at Schwarz's coat unhappy that he hadn't removed any of his garments. She wanted to taste his skin as much as he wanted to taste hers. Complying with her silent request, Schwarz shrugged out off his coat.

When his kisses reached her breast he trailed the valley between them, lower and lower until he couldn't reach anymore. This would have bothered him if Rain hadn't distracted him with her own advance. Slowly her small hands began to unbutton his shirt starting at the top and then one by one making their way down until his chest and stomach were completely exposed.

With a bold swallow Rain brought her hands up and lightly ran them over his chest. Schwarz let out an audible gasp at her heavenly touch. Shaking with restraint, he fought back the overwhelming urge to take her right then and there.

_No, let her take this nice and slow. Don't scare her off._ He reminded himself. Closing his eyes he threw his head back as Rain leaned down and dipped her face into the crook of his neck.

"You smell nice." She mumbled. Schwarz sighed and smiled of her words, and then he ran his hands over her thighs while Rain began to map out his neck with kisses and nips of her own. Her hands worked on their own accord over Schwarz's chest and stomach, tenderly massaging his muscles until he relaxed completely. When her mouth grazed over his shoulder and found a particularly sensitive spot, he hissed in pleasure and reflexively reached out to cup her breasts.

"Ray-inn…" He moaned, trying and failing to keep in control.

"Hmm?" She moaned, bending down further so that she could reach his collarbone. Her movement was halted when Schwarz pulled lightly away. His skin was covered with a light hue of sweat and he was panting with need.

"Rain, wait. I can't- I can't keep this up. If you want to stop, now would be the time. Otherwise, I'm going to take you up to my bed and finish what we started." He warned her. His hair was disarrayed from her earlier attention. His voice was a little rougher than usual. His cheeks were lightly flushed. There was something wild and attentive about his eyes that made Rain shiver with want.

Despite this, there was also a deep sense of fear for the unknown. She had never done anything like this.

"Umm." She started, timidly trying to bury her face in his shoulder. Schwarz gently lowered her to the ground. With tender care, he lifted her face up between his palms.

"Don't be afraid. If you're not ready for this – I can wait." He told her affectionately, while he ran his thumbs softly over her jaw.

"And if -" He seemed to choke on his words for a second before he shook his head.

"If you want someone else...I can understand that too." He muttered with true despair in his eyes. Rain's heart went out to him. He really wanted her. Smiling quietly, she turned her head slightly and kissed his palm, before turning the other way and kissing the other one. _**Something had sparked**_.

"I don't want anyone else." She told him, her words speaking volumes. Then she pulled on the sides of his shirt and helped him shrug it off so that his chest was bare. _**The sparks grew and flickered**_.

"I only want you." She whispered, leaning forward on her tiptoes and kissed him again. His lips parted against hers so that her tongue danced in and out of his mouth. Smiling in their kiss, Schwarz unpredictably pulled back and scooped Rain up into his arms.

"Wh-what?" Was all she managed to get out before Schwarz dashed onward and carried her through the townhouse and into his bedroom with incredible speed, but was very careful not to hurt her. He deposited her on his bed with something akin to reverence. Silently, he ran his eyes over her flustered form.

_**The flame was lit**_.

Rain was beautiful, and despite the street lighting coming through the blinds, she still took his breath away. Amidst their earlier passion, her dress had been pulled away partially so that it now rested in crumble right below her naval. Her pale skin rivaled the moon in beauty, while her breast still remained bound by her bra.

"First," Schwarz started after a moment. "We get rid of this." He told her gesturing to the satin undergarment. Rain blushed at his teasing tone and quickly undid her bra before he could reach it. Schwarz watched her, as if he was hypnotized. "Not that it doesn't suit you." He commented lightly. "It's just that I've been waiting all evening to..." His voice died off in wonder as he stared at her now exposed breasts. They looked perfect, being not too big but not to small either. In awe of her beauty, Schwarz reached in and gently massaged one of them while his tongue flicked over the other one; teasingly. Rain moaned at his gentle touched and arched her back into him. His kisses started to slowly move down after he had given her breasts generous attention.

_**The fire was growing and soon it would consume both of them.**_

When he reached her naval, his tongue ran over it sensually while Rain grasped his hair in an almost painful manner. Her skin was on fire.

"Please!" She cried in a voice that mingled between pain and pleasure. Schwarz nodded at her words and slowly hooked his thumbs on her dress so that he could slide it down her legs along with her underwear. Both of them were breathing hard. A pool of warmth slowly began to grow in the pit of her stomach as everything escalated.

Once he finished undressing her, he crawled back over her and gave her a loving but desperate kiss. Rain gasped when she felt his chest mold into hers. Skin against skin. He fit perfectly against her like a long lost piece of a puzzle. Desire possessed them both as everything grew hotter.

The bulge against her stomach reminded Rain how real the moment was. Everything was nearly perfect. The only irritation came with feeling of fabric from Schwarz's pants against her legs. One flimsy barrier remained. Grunting in annoyance, Schwarz removed them. When he looked back at Rain there was a certain glint in his eyes that made the pool of warmth spread from belly.

Then he kneeled above her and carefully spread her legs. Schwarz knew what he had to do next, but the thought of causing her pain made him hesitate. Distractedly he began to lightly massage the skin of her inner thighs. This drove Rain into want so that she twisted in anticipation. _**The fire grew beyond both of their control. **_

There was no turning back.

"I'm sorry," Schwarz whispered apologetically while he positioned himself above her. Through her fevered pleasure, Rain looked at him in confusion. His handsome face was distorted in a grimace. "But this is going to hurt you." He added regretfully. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and then settled himself between her legs. He waited a second and then pushed himself slowly into her tight entrance and past her barrier. And though he knew what to expect, Schwarz couldn't help but gasped at the sudden warmth and wetness, while Rain tensed and hissed in agony. Desperate to hold onto her, his arms wrapped around her in a vice grip while tears began to form in Rain's eyes at the sudden intrusion. She had never known this kind of pain before. It felt like she was going to split in half.

"Hsss. Ugh- Aaahhh! It hurts" She choked out, burying her head in Schwarz's shoulder while her nails dug into his back deep enough to break part of his skin. Schwarz responded by kissing away her tears and soothing her. It took all his will power to remain still within her so that she could adjust.

"I'm so sorry. Shhh. It's alright. It'll get better." He promised her as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately, waiting for her to calm down. Eventually she did as the pain faded away. When she quieted Schwarz slowly thrusted his hips. Rain fought back another wave of intensity, while Schwarz sucked in gasp. "You feel good." He told her, overwhelmed. Rain smiled weakly and caressed his face. It was too much for her to speak. They were both sweating. Silently, Schwarz locked his fingers in Rain's. Again he rocked his hips and this time Rain shuddered in delight. Encouraged by this, his rhythm sped up. _**The fire began to concentrate within both of them and build up. **_

"Ah – oh!" Rain moaned, raking her nails across his back once again. Schwarz grunted too, lost in their passion to be shackled by pain.

_Just a little more. _He thought thrusting his hips faster. Then the build up exploded and the fire turned into millions of stars.

"Schwarz!" Rain moaned in desperation as she clung to him. Schwarz's concentration shattered when Rain screamed his name. He felt her inner walls tighten all around him pushing him to his peak. Fighting the instinct to remain within her he pulled out and spilled on her stomach.

"Hhhhh-uhh...hhh!" He breathed unevenly, as his body rocked in pleasure. When he finally gathered up enough strength he spoke through hoarse lips. "I'm sorry about the mess...but I didn't want to take any chances." Rain who was breathing just as hard, nodded in silent agreement. Schwarz kissed her lightly and then they both cleaned up. Afterwards, Rain found that she didn't have the strength to return to her own bed, not that Schwarz would let her, and so she remained with him.

"You re-enchanted me when I met you in the tunnel." He confessed in a whisper. Rain who was resting on her side and facing away from him, smiled quietly. Schwarz was folded into her back and his arms rested securely around her waist. They were both beginning to doze off to sleep.

"I remember being surprised when I saw you." He continued in the same lulling voice. Rain forced herself to stay awake and hear him out.

"I couldn't believe how beautiful you had become in my absence. You were away at the university for how long?" He teased.

"Hmmm." Rain responded.

"My first priority was to ensure the elimination of the Dark Gundam and to guide Domon into winning the championship so that our father would be freed. Back then I couldn't afford any distractions – I had a mission, but secretly I was incredibly jealous of my brother." He reminisced. Rain couldn't help but wonder.

"Why? Why were you jealous of Domon?" She asked. Schwarz smiled in delight.

"What? Can't you guess? I was jealous because of all the time he got to spend with you." He nudged her lightly. Rain's brow furrowed. She was completely awake now.

"I never knew any of this. Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, hurt. Schwarz frowned.

"I was running on borrowed time. I didn't expect to live past the gundam fight. Why bother getting involved with someone when I was going to die anyway." He told her frowning at the memory. "Besides, at the time you were still attached to Domon. Who was I to come between that?" Rain turned around and kissed him, effectively silencing him.

"Lets not talk about that anymore." Rain suggested, nestling down again. But Schwarz would not be dissuaded.

"The gundam fight was my life then." He frowned, his eyes far away. Then he looked down at Rain who had fallen asleep. Smiling he kissed her cheek.

"But times have changed. You are my life now..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay but for some reason I'm not getting reviews so I assumed that you guys were either bored with my story or no reading it at all. But I guess I should continue for the sake of the others.**

**16.**

The room was quiet and still a mess from last night. Clothes everywhere, pillows and pieces of furniture moved from their assigned place. In the king size white bed laid both a sleeping body and an awaken one. Schwarz rested his head on his palm as he used his elbow for support. He watched Rain's sleeping form rest across him. She was snuggly covered with his blankets and sheets and when hair dropped across her face he slowly guided back to its original place.

'_She is so beautiful, so… I can't keep her for too long. She will eventually get away from me, when that Doctor comes around and apologizes for last night._' He mused, '_Or Domon, he still wants her to move in with him. Why is this happening? Am I pressuring her? Will she regret this when she wakes?' _Schwarz frowned at the thought. _'No! She won't, she doesn't! She wanted this and I wanted it too, right?'_ He shifted around his side of the bed unsure about the arguments in his head. Rain tussled a bit and finally opened her eyes to see the troubled man besides her.

"What's wrong?" she placed her whole attention on him.

"I don't know."

Rain placed her hand on his well built abs and started to trace the groves that his abs made. Which made Schwarz shiver at her touch, yet she continued to do so. "Rain?" Schwarz placed his hand over hers to make her stop.

"Yes?"

"Do- do you regret any of this?" he finally looked at her.

Rain gazed at Schwarz and studied his expression. "Do you?"

"No, never. But… I still feel like I can loose you, to the doctor or Domon."

She buried her head on his side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Rain?" his concern voice that he always spoke only to her was the only sound of the room. The phone rang and Schwarz sighed. He reached to his nightstand and got the ringing phone, "Yeah? ... Oh no Dad. I've been awake for a while…. What time? ... okay, I'll be there… Rain? Yes, she is here… okay, I'll let her know… bye." Slowly he returned the phone to the receiver and turned to see Rain in the same position she was before. "Rain?"

She looked up from his side and rested her chin on his skin. "Hmm?"

"Breakfast? My father has invited us to have breakfast with them as a Christmas thing, want to go?"

"I dunno… your bed is so warm and comfy." Schwarz chuckled at her childish excuse.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Can't we stay in bed?" she whined.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" Schwarz kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Has anyone told you that you have a nice butt?"

"Haha, only you Rain." He found his boxers and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Rain asked.

Schwarz hummed to himself as he pulled his car in front of Domon's house. "Well… it looks like Allenby is not here." He told no one in particular as he notice that the mustang was not there anymore.

"Why? Were you looking for her?" Rain asked as she finished putting on her lipstick.

"Nah, just stating the obvious." He turned the car off and looked at Rain. "… We need to talk about what just happened."

Rain looked at Schwarz with both a concern look and a confuse expression.

"…As in where we stand and where do we go from here."

"You do regret it don't you?" She finally said.

"No, no I don't, I- I don't regret nothing that has happen but I want to know where we are. Was just like a one night- stand incident? Or you want to do something? Take a step forward."

Rain leaned forward and captured Schwarz's lips with hers. When she leaned back to look at Schwarz he had a small smile. "I want to take a step forward, Mr. Bruder."

"Good, because I wouldn't know what to do if it was a one night stand." He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for his coat in the backseat. "I'm hungry."

"Schwarz?" Rain called to him before he opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"You have lipstick on."

"I do?" he looked up at his rearview mirror and chuckled as he tried to wipe the make off. "I think this shade only fits you, not me." Schwarz opened the door and quickly put his coat on as he went around to open Rain's door.

"Thank you." He closed the door after her and continued to put on his coat. Rain led the way up the front door and rang the bell. She turned around and saw that his tie was still a bit loose and reached to fix it.

"Rain? Are you going to move back with Domon?" Schwarz asked as she continue to fix his tie.

"Mmm." The door opened.

"Hello." Dr. Kasshu greeted them as waited for Rain to turn around to offer them to come in.

"Morning dad."

"I'm glad you could make it Rain." Dr. Kasshu directed them to the dinning room. "Just in time too. Breakfast is served." Schwarz took a seat on a chair but before that he took off his coat and helped Rain off hers. Domon walked in to the room and saw his guests. "Morning, um… I hope you guys don't mind but I invited my physiologist over for breakfast. Her boyfriend and her are having some issues right now and since she is not having Christmas with no one I thought it would be nice to invite her over."

"What kind of issues?" Dr. Kasshu asked.

"Her boyfriend is a jerk and he has been cheating on her."

Schwarz looked up as his father handed him his coffee.

"So I was thinking… you should meet her Kyoji. She is very nice, smart, and is a lot like you when it comes to wisdom."

"No thank you little brother but I'm good where I stand."

"It's the least I can do for taking your roommate."

Schwarz choked on his drink, "Wha-What?"

"Rain is moving back in with me, aren't you Rain?" Domon said casually.

The older brother quickly looked at Rain to hear her response, yet he had to look twice to see that his brother was holding her hand.

"Domon? She is not moving back with you." Schwarz responded back hoping that Rain will agree with him.

"Yes, she is. That's why I want you to meet my- "

"Shrink? Domon thank you for your kind consideration but-" the door bell rang which interrupted Schwarz.

The youngest Kasshu stood up to get the door.

"Rain… are you?" Schwarz whispered to her ear. "Moving with Domon?"

"Guys I want you guys to meet Emma." Domon entered back to the room with his guest. Schwarz froze and Rain noticed his posture so she looked up.

"You have to be kidding me." Schwarz whispered.

"Emma this is my older brother Kyoji, Kyoji I would like for you to meet Emma." Domon detected how the two reacted. They didn't shake hands nor looked at each other in a friendly way.

"We met." Schwarz finally informed. "I'm boyfriend you talked about."

"You are what?" Domon looked at his older brother in awe. "No you are not. His name is…"

"Miroslav." Schwarz and Emma said in union.

"I'm Miroslav, it's my alias." He told Domon. "I'm Schwarz Bruder to everyone in the past, however you and dad still call me Kyoji."

The room was quiet.

"I'm sorry dad but I must go." Schwarz walked to his dad.

"Kyoji…?" His father saw as eldest son walked past Domon and got his coat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gundam 17.**

Schwarz took out the scarf from his coat pocket and his gloves. Quickly he slid his ten fingers onto the warm leather gloves and swung the scarf around his neck. He could see his breath as he flew some warm vapor to his gloves. The door opened when he took a step down the small entry way.

"Miroslav? I mean Kyoji." Emma called back.

Schwarz turned around to face his ex.

"Could we talk?"

"… About?"

"I apologize about yesterday, a lot was on your mind and now I see that Rain… that she is only your roommate and that she is in your brother's mind and not yours." Schwarz frowned when Emma pointed out the truth of his little brother. "I was jealous of something that was not there." She walked down to stand in front of Schwarz; he took a step back. "Could we give this relationship another try?"

He kept his arms crossed to keep himself warm and when she proposed the idea of them having a second chance he looked up to the window that he knew was on the dinning room. The door was ajar and Rain's ninja skills were not the best compare to his.

"Emma… you walked out on me. You didn't let me explain my side of the argument and yet you expect me to give you a second chance?"

"Miroslav, what would you done if while I was to scream someone else's name while I was making love to you? You would have done the same thing too."

Schwarz kept his eye on the door and was paying attention to what Emma was telling him. She had a good argument. "So I scream the wrong name."

"Your roommate's name but I forgive you for that. I know that we can avoid this incident in the future, we are adults and we can talk this through."

"Are you… pregnant?" Schwarz finally said after he had analyzed their conversation. "Why else would you want to almost beg to give us another try?"

Emma was shocked of his choice of words and his conclusion. "God! You are so narrow-minded and stubborn!" she cracked. Emma turned around to leave him. "I can't believe I thought that you were worth my while."

"Emma, wait…" Schwarz grabbed her wrist to motion her to hear him out. The front door closed. He sighed and slowly let her wrist go. "I'm sorry…but I just think that if we get back together, things will not be the same as before. I need to know where I stand before I consider retaking the step."

Emma turned back to see him looking into space. "Miroslav, I love you and everything was going great till this week. We were going to a trip for New Years, remember?"

"I know, but…" He locked his fingers behind his head and looked up the sky. "I love you too but everything is too obscured at the moment…"

Xxxx

The front door opened then closed. Soon Emma joined Domon and Dr. Kasshu in the dinning room. "Sorry about that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of my brother's status, but you must give him a chance." Domon said to Emma as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I know." Emma sat down, "We talked things through and I think everything is back to normal."

Rain approached the entrance and slowly turned the knob. Schwarz was sitting in the steps of the house and he looked up to see Rain. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You know Rain… I know you were hearing."

"I'm sorry but I thought…"

"Don't worry about it; you would have had to listen to it sooner or later."

"Are you mad?" She watched as followed a car with his eyes and slowly turning his head to see the vehicle disappear. He heaved a sigh.

"…Rain…" His quietness made her nervous. Schwarz stood and walked up the steps but stopped at the last one in order for him to be at eye level with her. "… Rain, are you, have you made out your mind up?"

She looked at another direction, not wanting to look at his eyes. The soft cloth that covered Schwarz's fingers held the two cheeks and slowly guided her to look at him. "It's very complicated."

"What are saying? Are you moving?" His voice was different. It sounded like he felt weak or tired.

Rain's knees felt fragile.

"Rain… listen…whatever you choose I will be okay with it. I just want you to be comfortable. Okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Schwarz frowned knowing now what she had decided.

"It's okay… Whatever makes you happy; makes me happy." He gently let go of her face.

Rain threw he body at him and he quickly responded by embracing her. The sudden movements made him loose his balance and his shoes lost the firm steps and soon he was falling. Swiftly he jumped back after his heels touched the ground. Rain was still in his arms. "I don't deserve someone like you Schwarz… you are too good for me." She quickly sobbed.

"That's not true. If _you_ don't deserve me then who does?" he whispered.

"Emma… She wants you and you want-"

"Rain… It's all in the past."

"But she is perfect. I can't complete against her."

"Who says you are competing?"

"I heard remember?"

Schwarz stopped making circles with his hands, "Rain… Unless you give me a good convincing reason to do so then I won't go back to her." He told her, still whispering.

Her chuckles were muffled by his coat. He wasn't going to give up on her anytime soon and that made her happy. She loved that he cared so much of her that his ex girlfriend couldn't get on the way. Yet if he cared so much of her she should do the same but to do that she would have to give him up… "Schwarz, I'm not moving here…. Dr. Kasshu told me about a medical facility that has just opened on the Neo Japan Space Colony. He told me that they need doctors there so I can be an official doctor and not a nurse." She told him.

Schwarz still held her. Her small back rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. He then rested his chin on her shoulder. The faint smell of his cologne made her closed her eyes, he smelled sweet. He kissed her left cheek. "If you want to do that then I'm okay with it" he murmured softly.

Rain whimpered silently.

"Rain? ..." His concern voice sounded on her left ear. She placed her hand on his face to hold it still then she planted a kiss on his bottom lip. He groaned by her actions. He was starting to love when she did that. 'This woman drives me crazy.'

"Emma…"

"Let's not mention her right now."

"No, I mean, if you want to go back to her you can. It won't be fair if I leave to the Colony and you stay here by yourself. You should stay with Emma."

"Let me worry about that, okay?" Schwarz began to kiss her neck.

"I just think it's for the best if…"

"Don't worry about it, Rain." He whined between his kisses.

"Schwarz stop." She said firmly. He stopped right away.

"What's wrong?"

"Domon and your father are still in there waiting for us."

"So? ..." he continued on his quest.

"We should go inside. It's cold out here."

Schwarz smirked at her suggestion. "Then go inside." He told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Come inside." Rain pulled on his wrist.

"I need to run some errands, so I have to leave."

"Please stay."

"Santa has to do some last shopping." He joked. "I'll be back to pick you up, alright?" Schwarz kissed her smooth lips and walked to his car. Rain watched as he turned his car on.

"Wait!" She ran to the driver's side of the window and he rolled down the dark window.

He had a confused expression.

"So you are not mad with my decision?"

"I'm not mad… but I'm not too happy with it. But listen Rain, what I think is not important. What you think is what matters."

**Sorry about the tardiness of the chapter but I was stuck! I couldn't think of what to keep the story going. Plus my birthday on Halloween kept me busy. (A trip to the zoo!!) So I hope you guys liked it. I know it was short but I promise to type something soon**

**Suggestions are always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

**I thought I was doing well? No reviews on my last one. Only one. But lately I have this 10 page paper to write so my brain cells are fried. **

Rain felt awkward by the silence that the car held. He had gone to pick her up after being gone for 2 hours and he didn't want to stick for too long. So now they were going back home, even though she hasn't lived there for no more then a week it already felt like home but her choice of leaving made her sad. The worst part was that she felt like she had hurt Schwarz too, his quietness assured her that he was still bothered by the incident earlier, he was great at hiding the feelings that he knew were unnecessary. He was concentrated on the road like if it was going to tell him a great secret but he finally moved from his regular driving movements. His long fingers turned the radio of his car and instead of lightening the mood it made it worst.

"Damn songs…" he muttered. It was a slow song and the lyrics sounded like a departure of a person. Again he made an attempt to change the song. Christmas music. Again. Jazz. Again. Opera. Again, but before the loud sound of metal rose Schwarz had had given up and he placed his hand back at the stirring wheel.

Rain felt depress for Schwarz mood. He had left the cityscape and was entering the woods. Where was he going? The shouting of the singer made her ears ring, the metal music made the whole scene worst. She looked out the window and saw how quick the trees were passing. Quickly she looked at the speed the car was going, "Schwarz slow down…" He didn't listen, he looked spaced out. "Schwarz?! Slow down!" The meter was going up. "You are speeding! You are doing 90!"

It rose to 100 then to 105.

His eyes were gone and the meter kept going up. "Schwarz!" Rain kept glancing from the meter to the road and then at Schwarz. "Schwarz!" she screamed through the loud music. His shook his head as if he realized that he needed to pay attention.

The meter was going down, 125, 120, 105. He reached to turn the radio off but Rain's voice made him look up, "Schwarz look out!"

Schwarz knew that he could not use the break because by the time the 100 miles per hour car slowed down the deer would be hit. He reduced the speed as fast as he could but to not hit the deer he had to get on the other lane to move out of the beautiful animal's way.

"Schwarz!" Rain called out as she screamed. The car moved quickly and the sudden jerk made her scream louder. She stopped herself by holding on to the handle of the car and to the dashboard. The car slowed down and they could her like there was something in the wheels. Schwarz turned off the loud music once the vehicle came to a complete stop.

He got out of the car and ran to her side of the car. The door opened and he crutched down to look at Rain. "Rain, are you okay?" He reached in and kissed her forehead once she took a deep breath. "Relax, you are alive." Schwarz patted her shoulder and he disappeared from her sight.

Rain smiled that he had finally spoke and that they were still okay. At least she thinks they are otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. Thank goodness for the seat belt or she would have gone out of the window.

His low voice of him cursing out made her look for him. She couldn't see him from where she sat. Rain got out of the car and looked around, "Schwarz?"

"How did this end up on the road?" he force out a spike out of his tire. Rain got down to Schwarz's level to get a closer look at the stinger.

"Maybe it fell off from a spike strip."

"May-be." He stood up and looked scanned the road from where he stood.

"Do you have a spare tire?"

"Yeah. In my trunk." The deer was gone and he heard his trunk open. Schwarz turned around to see Rain looking through his mess looking for the tire. "Are you going to change it?" he joked.

They both got the spare to the road and Rain glanced around, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh?" Schwarz responded as he took out the tools to work with.

"They are here for a reason."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He whispered on her ear as got down to change the tire. "If you want, you can get in the car. Its cold out here." He suggested.

Rain agreed and she got back to the car. She felt like the woods were staring at her, like anyone would come out of no where at anytime. She hated that feeling.

The trunk closed and Rain heard Schwarz's steps. "Hey, missed me?" he sat down and turned the engine on.

"Please don't speed too much."

"Did I scare you?"

She didn't answer.

"My apologies. I won't speed." The car began to move through the road and the silence once again started. Schwarz once again reached for the radio but Rain placed her hand on top of his to stop him. "Okay."

The whole ride out of the woods Rain kept her hand on his and he didn't bother to move it nor talk.

She looked out the window staring at the new surroundings. "Rain…? Why are you quiet? Its not like you."

"Where are we going?"

"To get my Christmas present." He kissed the back of her hand, "I want your opinion, okay?"

"My opinion? Why?"

"Because your opinion is important to me. It's nothing big."

XXXX

"Of course its not big, not now." Rain said as she saw the selection of the moving puppies on the cages. Schwarz placed his finger in one cage to play with one of the puppies. "Why do you want a dog? I thought you had a cat."

Schwarz stood up and looked down not of ashamed but of hurt. "He died of Feline Leukemia, just 4 days ago."

"He seemed fine when I last saw him."

"I know, but when I took him to the hospital they couldn't do anything because it was too late. Since he didn't show that he was sick by the time I took him it was too late and so that he won't suffer I had to put him to rest… He was strong but sometimes his strength is not enough."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know that he was sick. I just thought that he hid while I was around."

Schwarz chuckled, "He did but I knew where to find him."

"So you are getting a puppy and not a cat?"

"I don't want a kitten because I don't want to replace him, so a dog is a change but not his substitute."

Rain nodded. She looked at the puppies and smiled.

"How about a German Shepherd?"

"I don't know." He looked at the puppy was looking at, "Is this one?"

"Yes. When I was little I always wanted one."

"Okay… What is this?"

Rain walked to the next cage. "Aww, it's a Bloodhound puppy."

"They look cute." He said.

"Hey, Schwarz! Look at this."

Schwarz looked up from the little dogs and saw Rain looking at a computer screen.

"It's a test to see which dog is more for you."

"Oh?"

"Come on take it."

"Okay… let's see." The test had personality test for both the owner and pet, type of living, and stuff like that. "Well it says…" Rain stopped looking through the pet toys then walked back to Schwarz.

"German Shepherd… Doberman…Boxer… and Coonhound." Rain read. "Oh, wait, and a Yorkie."

"What?!" Schwarz turned around and looked at the screen. Rain burst out laughing.

"I was playing."

A sales associate passed by and looked at them, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um… Yes, I would like to purchase a puppy." Schwarz told her.

"Okay, from this selection we have or would you like to place an order?"

"I would like a German Shepherd."

"Yes, we three puppies today." She led them to the cages that they were standing before.

"What you think should I get a German?"

"That sounds so weird."

"Hey, I'm a German maybe we have more alike." He told her playfully.

The associate looked at them, "We have 2 females and a male."

"Oh, I'm interested in a male."

She picked up a small brown and black puppy. Schwarz took it and examined it.

"What you think?"

"I… think he might suit you."

"You think?"

Rain nodded.

"I think we'll take him."

"Do you have supplies for you puppy?"

"No, but I think she already has picked everything." He said referring to Rain.

"Okay, well you'll need a Dog Carrier and either then that you can get anything for him."

"Alright." Schwarz and Rain went to get a shopping cart to choose the supplies. "We are going to need plates, toys, leash, collar, dog food…" He handed Rain the puppy and he walked through the aisles looking at stuff. The whole time he asked her for her opinion on the items he chose.

"What are you going to call him?"

"I was thinking around the lines of Poseidon."

"As the God?"

"Yes, God of water and destruction."

"Thanks a cool name." They went to the cash register to pay for everything that they had picked out.

Soon Schwarz was putting the Dog Carrier on the back seat and making sure that it was tied safely. He then went to the back and helped Rain put the bags on the trunk. Rain still held the little puppy and when they had finished on the back she placed him on the Carrier.

**So that's kinda my goal, my cat died of leukemia on August but so far I haven't gotten a new pet. And as for the driving, dude we do that everyday. Up to 105 as our fastest. Nothing big has happened so far.**

**Now please read and review this time. **


	19. Chapter 19

Rain woke up by the sound of the door bell and as she opened her eyes she saw the pizza boxes, glasses of soda and donut box in the coffee table. She could feel Schwarz peacefully breathing beneath her and his arm wrapped around her. The door bell rang again. Carefully not to wake him up, Rain pushed herself off his chest. His legs were rested on the small table and she was cautious to not trip on them as crossed over them. The bell rang once more.

She picked up the curious puppy that guarded the front door and then she opened it.

"Hey." Rain greeted the other woman.

"Hello, is Miroslav in?"

"He is, but he is asleep right now."

"He is?" Not believing or trusting Rain's words Emma rushed in to the house. She stopped when she saw that Rain was telling the truth and Schwarz was resting in the couch. She saw the television set that showed the credits of a TV show that had just finished, as well as the lighted Christmas tree, the variety of food on the table and Poseidon's toys scattered all over the floor. Emma was appalled by the scene before her and when Rain joined her she quickly turned around to face her.

"You are lucky that I know how to control myself because right now you would regret that you're this close to him. I don't care of he is taking a break to rethink our relationship but you are not going to take him away. Miroslav loves me very much and you are just an object he needs as he goes through the phase that comes with commitment of marriage. He is using you as his last flings before he has to be with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse yourself, because you just think that you can just come into our lives and get Miroslav?!"

"Emma what are you doing here?"

She brushed the statement off and continued to bother Rain. "By what I hear you are a little slut! Domon told me everything about you. You with him, then with the member of the Shuffle Alliance Fighters, and now with Miroslav? I also saw you with a guy yesterday and I didn't see you as "just friends". Get a life! You are as pretty as you think, nor very bright. I have no clue why he bothers with you, he could at least had picked up someone at my level."

"Emma that's enough!" Schwarz scolded.

Emma swiftly turned around to see him standing behind her, "Don't blame her for my choices. Does are my own and for my own reasons. She has nothing to do with us or with our past relationship."

"Past?! You said that you will give us another chance!"

"No, I didn't I said that I didn't know where I stand so retaking that step is not what I think is wise." Schwarz told her now standing in front of Rain.

"Why are you that attach to her if she is just going to leave you anyways? When she leaves you are going to be lonely and wishing me back."

"If it comes to that then you should have to worry about that, huh? Not that I think that I will be lonely."

Emma chuckled, "So you are going to tell me that if she moves you are going behind her?"

Schwarz stopped to think things through he had to choose his words wisely or he could hurt Rain's feelings. "Please leave." He said moving to the side to show her that the door was behind her. She walked out to the door and discontinued her pace.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Schwarz was quiet thinking. He couldn't make this mistake again or she will get the wrong idea that he actually cared but if he did go outside then Rain will be the one thinking that. He did needed to talk to her and what he wanted to talk about would not be a nice idea to let Rain hear or she would hear it in a different way. He needed to get rid of her because she was getting on the way of his last days with Rain. She had said that the reason Dr. Kasshu had come was to tell Rain the news personally and that it was opening in less then a week. Like always her psychologist skills always got through his head and just thinking that she was right, that once Rain leaves that he was going to be lonely and he could not take it if that was the case. He had come too far for this too end in just a two week period. He hated that about her, she always made him think of things that he did not want to think of. Schwarz took a breath and nodded.

"I'll be back okay?" He whispered to her as Emma exited the house.

"Okay."

The door closed behind him and once more she was left for her to wait that everything would go the ways she hoped. During that time she felt selfish, selfish that she wanted Schwarz to herself. She did not wanted to share him with anyone she was afraid that if she was not careful Emma would have it her way and take him. Always when she compared herself to Emma her self-esteem decreased, she knew that physically she was not as pretty as she was, Rain would not blame Schwarz if he did chose Emma over her. She was after all smarted, prettier and all those others things she had told her before. For some odd reason she felt like crying now, just thinking that maybe there was a chance that she could loose Schwarz to her. Bu he was not the kind of man that went for the looks right?

Her stomach began to get sick; she knew that she would take it real hard if that was it. That he would leave her. Now she knew that she loved Schwarz and that Domon was just there because she was desperate and lonely. Schwarz was the one she belonged to and when he hugged her or kissed her she always felt happy like if she was where she needed to be.

Outside she could hear the whispers of them discussing. Now she was sure that he was going back to Emma. He had to; if she was right and they were happy then she could not compete against her.

'Who says you are competing?'

Schwarz said earlier.

Tears started to rolled down her eyes and she had walked herself to the kitchen to hold herself up by the counters. Her quite sobs kept escaping her lips as she kept convincing herself that her selfishness would win this time and she would have the happy ending she has been waiting for.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear when Schwarz had opened the door or when he called her name. He wrapped his arms around her waist her kissed her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Don't listen to what she says. She knows how to get to your mind and mess with it. She is a shrink she can do that. Of course its not fair but its her profession."

"She is right, I'm all those things she said. I'm not pretty nor smart nor-"

"Shh, I said to not listen to her." He turned her around so that she was facing him. He carefully lifted her up and sat her on the counter. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Ever since I can remember you have always been. Even when you were small you were cute. As for smartness must I remind you that you are an official Gundam mechanic? You know how to work every gundam you see and not everyone can do that. It takes a lot of brains to know all those millions parts the gundam holds. You are a doctor a Professional and you graduated in top of your class and you have been a doctor since the age of 20. Now you go on telling me of someone that had done that. Even Emma couldn't do that. You shouldn't compare yourself to her because you are much better." He said as he wiped the tears off her face. "And if you are afraid of losing me to her then don't because I'm here in this room in front of you waiting for you cheer up and hoping to make you feel better. You know why? Because I care about you and not her." Schwarz kissed her and he could taste her salty tears.

Xxxx

"We were supposed to get married; at least that's what she thought. She has always wanted a family and she had chosen me to help her. I thought otherwise. Yes I did loved her but I just don't think I'm "marriage material" and I was not ready to take that big step. Her parents had talked to me last month and were trying to convince me that their daughter was ready for me. They didn't hear me that I kept telling them that I wasn't. She thought that our relationship was ready to move to another level but to me I didn't see any difference from that day we discussed marriage to the first date." He chuckled. Rain looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I was afraid to get marry."

"So you are not planning to do so?"

"It's not that, it's more like I was afraid that if I got marry that I would miss out on things. People like you that just make me happy by having you around. I was afraid that I would get a divorce and I'll end up unhappy." Schwarz kept still thinking about how Emma was about to tie the knot with him and how happy he was that he stepped back. "I would like to get marry one day but not till I find the right person. Marriage is a big step, a huge commitment. There is not point to just do in a rush."

Rain nodded.

**Come on! No reviews?! Only one? I'm starting to think that I should stop since it sounds like no one is reading this. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Schwarz finished washing his teeth and after washing his face he walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights of the master bathroom. He was already in his pajama shorts and black t-shirt he used to sleep in. In his bed Rain waited for him but she already had drifted off her slumber. Carefully he hid under his covers and Rain feeling his presence she moved to him resting her head on his well built chest. Schwarz stared out the window from his bed. The blinds were opened so he would see the dark sky outside. _

The school bell rang and he watched as all the high schoolers quickly left the building that they classified as a prison. He walked back to his desk and saw the scattered papers in the box that he named, "Big Ones." Schwarz picked them up and fixed them straight. His somewhat organized black desk had the name tag: M. Lukas. His last class was Chemistry and his 10th graders were always a little out of control during his last period but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Schwarz walked around the rows of desks and picked up the pencils and papers left behind. Walking back to the front he dropped the items in another box, "Charity." They were in high school but he felt like he taught 2nd grade. They were messy. His Senior Physics class was a bit more mature due to it being AP but it still made him work a lot.

Schwarz sat down in his desk and observe his room. In the back were his Fan Art by his girls and on occasions his boys that were stapled on the back bulletin to show off their affection. The room had encouraging posters with wisdom of not giving up and tips for science, mostly gundams and gundam pilots that he knew and fought. Of course the students didn't know that but he liked to have them around. Also the "self-portrait" of the Neo-Germany Gundam and Schwarz Bruder that often represented them during the tournament. He kept it in front of the class to show his wisdom quote that had been changed a little to fit the mood, "You'd be wise to remember this…" He chuckled by remembering that he acted like Schwarz Bruder was his idol.

His muses were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lukas?"

"Vice Principal, Mrs. K." He quickly stood up like he was in the military yet he held the salute gesture.

"You didn't tell me you were in the military," the older woman joked.

"You could say that. So what can I help you with Mrs. K." Schwarz sat back down as the Vice Principal walked in the room.

"Well I wanted to let you know that if you need to talk about what happened to Mr. Reeves you can talk to our psychologist."

He had a confused look. "We have one?"

"Yes well we got one since his death impacted a lot of teachers and students. You missed the morning meeting so I thought I should stop to let you know about the psychologist."

"I'm sorry about missing the morning meeting." Schwarz bowed to apologized.

"Well, is quite alright. I'll just introduce you to her right now." Mrs. K. walked back to the hallway and came back in with a petite woman in her late 20's with brown hair. She must have been about 5'7" or so and Schwarz smiled when he saw her.

"This is Emma Clint."

The German stood up and shook hands with the woman. "Hello."

"Mr. Lukas." She acknowledged him with a nod as she let go of his hand.

"I'll let you two talk, I smell kids causing trouble." Mrs. K. told as she heard kids yelling.

"Um, have a seat." Schwarz motion her to the stool that he often lectured his class in from of the small podium.

"Mr. Lukas, I must say-"

"Miroslav." He corrected.

"Right, I must say that I'm quite surprised by your information."

"Oh?" Schwarz grabbed the paper from the 'Big Ones' box and started to look through them.

"Yes, it says here that you have entered as a teacher through the middle of the semester?"

"That's correct. Around February is that a problem?"

"Well no…" Emma looked up from her papers and watched as he started grading the papers. "It's just that when Mr. Reeves died you were there and just suffered from a dislocated shoulder while he lost his life."

"What are you implying Ms. Clint?"

"I'm not implying nothing I'm just noticing that you must have been close to Mr. Reeves is you were there when he died and…"

"Oh, I see were this is going. Now listen to me, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time you see. I was just coming from the pet store and as I walked through I saw him having trouble. I stepped in and it wasn't until the next day that I found out that he was a teacher here. As you stated before, I've only been here for two months. Teaching that is."

Schwarz continued to go through the papers.

"And you are not bothered by the incident? A man just died before you, in your hands."

"Well if you put it that way… well no. I didn't know him enough for me to become emotionally involved." Schwarz finally stopped moving his pen and looked out the window. "I don't mean to sound heart-less really but I've been through so much that a little incident like that won't bother me as much as people think."

"So you mean to tell me that you're past is much worst than this?"

"Sorta but…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Schwarz chuckled, "No." he responded with a voice that said, 'Yea-No'. "It will take a lot of your time and my past in confidential at the moment."

"Well, if you insist Mr. Lukas. I'll be here the whole week and if you finally get the need to talk then be sure to find me."

"I'll let you know." Schwarz watched as she walked out of the room. He stared a little more than needed when he noticed her butt. "Wow…" Slowly the German turned around to finish with the papers of his Chemistry class.

Around 4:50 Schwarz called it a day and took his time to walking to his car. It was just March and the cool weather made his turtle neck feel warm. He carried a black brief case that he hung it around his right shoulder and his coat was on his right arm. Schwarz tried not to put too much weight on left arm due to the dislocation that he faced on the weekend. His black car was parked on the far end of the teacher parking lot under a large tree which faced the tennis fields across was the soccer stadium. The school was surrounded by a light forest which the school uses to make the cross country trail. From the front office Emma watched him as he struggled to get in his car. She watched as he turned the car on and left the parking lot in his luxurious black car.

The next day was Thursday and Schwarz parked his car in the same spot he has been parking for the last 2 months as walked to the two story building. It was early and he held his coffee from the diner that he had breakfast at and walked to the front office.

"Morning," He greeted the receptionist as he singed in.

"You are here early Lukas and what's that? You are using your left arm now?"

He smiled by the older woman's observations, "Yes, I have to use it sometime."

"That is true, just make sure that you don't hurt yourself. My grandson who is about your age dislocated his shoulder and he had the sling for a long time."

"Well first of all you don't seem that old for you to have a 29 year old grandson and last I work out to get it strong again."

The older woman blushed by his remark, "Oh you, you, you."

"I'll see you later Mrs. Knott. Take care." Schwarz entered the other room that kept the mail and he checked his box. He took the papers and made his trek to the second floor where his class was.

His class was the same like yesterday except the floor was clean now. He walked to his desk and set down his brief case were he kept his laptop and his papers for school. The blinds were closed so he opened them letting the room shine. There was a knock on the door and he glance quickly at the door.

"Ah, it seems like you can't get enough of me Ms. Clint."

"That is not exactly true Mr. Lukas but I would actually like to talk to you."

"Mmm." He sat down at his chair again and looked at her. "Ms. Clint would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on a beautiful woman like you could always find time to have at least dinner with a teacher like me."

"Mr. Lukas."

Schwarz smirked, "Now don't go on tell me that you are busy tonight."

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Oh?"

"Look Mr. Lukas…" She stopped when she heard footsteps and a soft knock on the door.

"Hello Ashley." He greeted his AP student. "Are you here for tutoring?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Why don't you take a seat and get the work you need help with."

"Yes." The blond girl walked in and took a seat on a nearby desk and Schwarz stood up.

"Look Ms. Clint… just dinner. Where ever you would like."

"I'll think about Mr. Lukas." She whispered back.

"Ouch… you'll come back. They always do." He joked as she left the room. "Now… What do you need help with Miss Sparks?" Schwarz walked to the girl and sat on the stool. He took the textbook and read it. "Oh, the test on tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, let me get you some sheets and see how you work out the problems. What you get wrong I'll see what we can do to fix them." Right away Schwarz turn to his teacher mode.

During lunch period Schwarz sat on a picnic table far from the students and he worked on his class notes for his AP Physics class. Since 2nd period was his planning he had time to go and get lunch from a close by Italian Sub Restaurant. He ate and typed on his laptop till the presence of another person caught his attention.

"We meet again Ms. Clint."

"Okay, I give up." She handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he took the folded paper.

"Friday night, at 7."

"That'll do." Schwarz placed the paper in the pocket of his brief case.

"At Kanpai."

"Japanese?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Naw…" he went back to his typing and Emma walked away. When she was out of his eye sight, he smirked. "Too easy."

_Schwarz opened his eyes and the rays of the morning sun made his eyes hurt. Rain was not in bed he looked around the room. _

"_Rain?" He reached for his cell phone and once he slid it up he saw the time. "She is at work."_

_The barks of his puppy made his get out of bed. As he walked downstairs his cell phone rang. "Hello?... Hey dad… Rain? She is at work… yes she starts at 10… I'll stop by the hospital to let her know." _

**No reviews but 2? That's sad but I'm going to make a game. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update. It should give you time since I've been at the doctor took often to get my blood checked.**

**I would be expecting some.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rain entered the townhouse after a long day at work and she noticed the lights on the living room were on. She had stopped by Dr. Kasshu's house and received information about the moving to the colony and that she had to do it soon. They were leaving in two days. Rain spent almost 2 hours with him getting all the information and talking to the owner of the hospital. She got accepted and got a office waiting for her when she arrives. During the morning Rain saw Schwarz around the hospital and she learned that he was giving blood but she didn't have time to stop by and see how he was doing.

Now it was 7:30 and she was back at the townhouse the place was quiet not even the tv was on. "Schwarz? Are you here?"

"Mmm" she heard faintly. Rain walked to the living room and saw Schwarz siting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. "Hey, welcome home." He waved his arm and she saw the evidence of his blood donation.

"You gave blood?"

"Yes, but next time I should do it when I'm done with my morning work out. I was playing tennis and almost fainted." He laughed of his clumsiness.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yep." He didn't look up to see her, he was just typing.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, but listen when I get out we need to talk."

"Very well."

Rain left up stairs to take her shower. Half and hour later Rain was in the kitchen looking through the fridge. She was hungry often but she didn't felt like eating much because she lelt like throwing up lately. She was a doctor and when she thought about the cause and it made her more sick.

"Rain?" She turned around when she heard his voice. He was on the doorway with his hands on the doorframe. "Are okay?"

"Schwarz we need to talk."

"Umm okay." He sat down on a near by chair and looked at Rain. "What is it?"

Rain kept her distance, she knew Schwarz but not enough in how he would take unexpected news especially a big one. Schwarz now had a concerned look Rain looked spaced out and she didn't seem to answer to his talking.

"I think I'm pregnant." She looked at his expression and she could imagine his mind trying to process the information. He was quiet and looking at her with no expression. "Schwarz?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm late."

"Late?"

"My period, I'm 2 days late."

"Oh… that's not bad, maybe its just late." Schwarz stood up and walked to the cabinets to take out something to eat.

"Schwarz but how about I'm not just late and I am pregnant."

He turned around and looked at her from across the room. "If you are pregnant then we will talk it through and figure out what to do and if you are not then we don't have to worry about it." Schwarz took out the jar of cookies and took a few in a plate. He walked past her and went back to the living room. Rain frowned, she thought maybe Schwarz would say something more useful or supportive.

"Schwarz I'm leaving to Neo Japan's space colony in two days."

Schwarz sighed and looked up, "listen I'm sorry I'm not supportive as you expect me to be but this news are not something I'm use to and to tell you the truth… not something I like to hear," he told her, "But I'll do what I have to do, if I need to get in the roll of a father then I will."

Rain smiled, "Schwarz its not that, the hospital wants me and your father up there soon. I have to leave. I'm not leaving because of you I'm leaving because I have to."

Schwarz nodded, "If you do have my child…" He stood up and walked to her, "Then you will have to marry me." He kissed her lightly. When he pulled away Rain was smiling. "_IF_ you are pregnant."

"So you wouldn't marry me if I was not?"

"I didn't say that… If you are not pregnant then it just gives us more time to date." He kissed her again. "I personally think that you will make a wonderful wife."

Rain smiled.

---

Rain was already in bed and Schwarz still in the living room musing, debating wether or not he was happy with the news. He knew it was going fast but he also knew that Rain thought the same, they had only slept together 2 times and the other nights they just layed in bed asleep because they were tired of the day they had in the morning. Of course he used protection the last time but during the first time he was cautious that he didn't came when he was in her.

"Argg!" he stood up, _Why wasn't I more careful!_ Schwarz stood up and walked outside. Knowing no where to go he ended up going to Domon's house and knocking on the door. Dr. Kasshu opened the door, "Kyoji, what are you doing here so late?"

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Of course, come on in." The two went to the living room and Schwarz sat down on the couch. "What's bothering you Kyoji?"

"Rain…" he said is a tired voice.

"Rain? Why?"

"She's pregnant." He rested his face on his palms. "At least that's what she thinks. I'm afraid because I know that if she is pregnant that the child is mine."

"Then you look after it Kyoji. There is nothing you can do if she is pregnant."

"That's what bothers me. I'm always given options and now… I just don't think I'm ready to start a family." Schwarz hid his face with his palms.

"Kyoji, you don't think that you are ready but I can guarantee you that Rain is not ready either. And Kyoji I'm always around if you need help."

"…Right…" he sighed.

**Short I know but I'm running out of ideas, so I'm thinking of ending this soon whatcha think? Maybe you guys can give me some ideas.**


End file.
